Moonstruck
by Grumpy Greek
Summary: They literally crashed into each other the first time they met. She's the young and accomplished Boston Medical Examiner, raising her four month old son. She's the tall and dark Detective with the wedding ring. What if the first has dangerous abilities she doesn't know, and what if the second likes to howl at the moon once a month? They are perfect for each other. Fantasy AU fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

She didn't see the heavy truck before it was too late. The driver coming from the opposite lane took a swift turn and the massive vehicle slammed into her black Lexus and the she had no time to hit the breaks. She lost control of the car and rammed into the sportsbike right in front of her. She slipped into a dissociative state in which she marveled the way the passenger was lifted in the air and then crashed down. She barely registered that her own car had now stopped moving and for a few seconds she could only listen to her own breathing, her blood as it pumped behind her ears.

Then she realised the awkward position she was in. The car had toppled on its back, and she was in the air, held in position just by her seatbelt. Then she heard the crying. Danny was crying in the back seat but she could barely turn her head to see, everything hurt so much. Then she smelled more than saw the smoke coming through the broken windshield and filling the car. She reached behind with her right hand, trying to get to Danny but she couldn't bring her body to work. Was she going into shock?

She reached with her left instead, trying to force the door open but she didn't have enough strength to. Then the door magically opened and someone with a bike helmet came into view. She wondered dimly if it was the bike driver she had seen fly so beautifully into the air before but it seemed bizarre how they could have gotten up and walked after landing. Then the helmet was gone, she heard it crash to the grand and a mass of dark curls came into view. She felt hands fumble around her body and her seat belt was pulled away from her.

''Hold onto me!'' A voice insisted, followed by more noise but she could only see the woman's lips move. She is beautiful, she thought absently.

Then wildly the world came into focus once more. She finally heard what the woman was saying and she reached out, wrapping an arm around her neck and she felt herself being picked out of the car, lifted in the air and then lowered down to the ground.

''We need to go, your car is on fire.'' The woman said intensely and Maura Isles almost begun to follow her away from the burning vehicle but then she saw through the haze and she turned back. The woman grabbed her, trying to pull her away. ''Are you nuts lady? You'll get yourself killed!''

''I have to...'' Maura mumbled, her voice small. ''Daniel's in there...''

''Your boyfriend?'' The woman asked, trying to look inside the vehicle.

''My baby, my baby is in there!'' Despite her calm demeanor Maura felt herself begin to lose it as she realised Daniel was trapped on the other side of the car and she couldn't get to him.

''Okay, okay.'' The woman said. She shoved a mobile phone in her hands. ''Call 911, now!'' She hollered, walking around the car. Maura was torn between following her and doing the rational thing, calling for an ambulance and help to pry the metal carcass of the car open. She ended up doing a little of both and she rushed behind the woman, frozen when the 911 operator picked up. She only just managed to inform on the situation as she watched the strange bike driver looking through the windows and then place both of her hands flat against the back door. Suddenly she grabbed the loose metal of the door and pulled, ripping it away from the vehicle.

Through the noise of the fire in the front of the car Maura heard the metal clang on the floor. On any other occasion Maura would stop and gape and what she had just done. There no way anyone would have just ripped the metal apart like paper. But she now she didn't care. She only wanted Danny out of there and through the open door she could hear his wails clearly. She knelt on the ground next to him but she couldn't get to him because the car was leaning too much on that side and there was enough space to crawl through the gap and take him out of his seat. This time Maura did gape when the woman reached for the back wheel and lifted. She would have laughed if she hadn't seen the car actually move upwards a few centimetres at a time until Mara finally had access to the back seat and she plunged in with both arms, unfastening and tearing safety harnesses until she finally had Danny in her arms and she was staring into his brilliant blue eyes. She pulled away from the vehicle and saw it slam back down on its original position when the woman let go.

Maura didn't care that it was been bizzare what she had just seen. She looked down at her baby boy and begun to cry with him, kneeling down on the ground without a second glance towards the woman. She heard the sirens come from afar and smelled the intensifying stench of burning gazoline but nothing could distract her from the gorgeous little boy in her arms until she finally collapsed on the ground, her vision going blank.

 _ **So, new fic arriving. First time AU so be gentle. Let me know how I'm doing. Rizzles to come**_  
 _ **LK**_


	2. Trust

Chapter two

Maura awoke looking into a pair of deep brown eyes. She felt magnetised by their weight, there was a voice accompanying them but she couldn't hear the world.

''Danny!'' She screamed. ''Danny, where is he?!'' The face she was looking into moved away and she had a clear view of the back of an ambulance, a paramedic hunching over the bundle on the stretcher.

''He's fine.'' The voice said. It was that biker again. ''They're just checking his lungs for smoke.''

Maura tried to move away and the woman didn't try to stop her but she didn't realise that the only thing holding her body was those gloved hands around her waist and she felt herself unable to move any further. She remained lying on her side instead.

''You're okay.'' The woman said. ''You just hyperventilated from the stress. You'll be fine.'' She laid down on the ground to face Maura. ''Try to lower your pulse some or you're going to exhaust yourself.''

''What happened?'' Maura managed to ask, unsure how the hell she knew that her heart was racing but too confused to not ask the question.

''The other driver was drunk, threw your car on my bike. He's dead but nobody else got hurt. Your baby is fine.'' The face was sincere but benign.

''You...'' Maura muttered, looking up and down the slender body. ''I saw you get knocked off the bike...'' She didn't need to ask the question, the woman hear it.

''I'm fine, you should go be with your son. They're going to take you to the hospital, make sure you're both okay.'' She tapped Maura's shoulder, and offered a hand to help her up. Hesitantly Maura took it, watching the way the soot in her hands turned the woman's gloves grey. She was wearing blue jeans and a tshirt under a brown leather jacket. Absently Maura noticed the discarded bike helmet a few feet away from them until Danny's wails interrupted her thought process entirely. She hadn't slept well for days, her was a cherished but very sleepless child and she felt herself about to come apart.

She approached the baby, the paramedics making space for her as she sat down on the stretcher and lifted him in her arms. They had pulled an oxygen mask over his face to make sure the smoke inhalation didn't make him sick but he kept fighting it, little hands balled into fists. She slowly leaned over him and begun to cry, tired, frustrated tears.

''Hey.''

It was the voice again and she looked up angrily, upset at the intruder.

''You look tired.'' The woman said. ''You should lie down until they're ready to go.''

Maura looked down at Danny and shook her head. ''Can't.. have to...'' She wasn't sure what exactly she had to do, she was starting to get dizzy again.

''It's okay, I'll hold him for you.'' The woman held out her arms but Maura turned her body away from hers.

''No!'' She said, but her voice sounded weak even to her.

''It's okay, I won't be out of your sight.'' There was a smile in her voice. ''I don't plan to steal your baby, but it's not going to help if you faint, Miss...?''

''Isles, I'm Doctor Maura Isles.'' Maura offered sighing, the world slowly spinning around her.

''Well, dr Isles, you obviously know that you're in shock, you need to lie down.'' The woman didn't offer her name in return. She held out her arms again and Maura realised she was right, if she fainted while holding him she might drop Danny. Slowly, wary, she set him gently in her arms.

''Don't worry, I'm right here.''

Maura nodded, lying down, her eyes open and on that strange woman holding her son like it was the most natural thing in the world. He felt it too and he immediately relaxed against her chest. Last thing Maura heard was the small humming coming from her, a humming that Daniel seemed to respond with his own in an unspoken communication.

When she opened her eyes next she was in a white room and immediately the thought of her son hit her like a freight train. How had she been so stupid as to leave him with that woman?! What was wrong with her?! Oh God, where is he?

''Hey...''

That voice again, like liquid velvet with a hint of something else. Maura turned and looked at her, still wearing those dirty gloves, holding Danny against her body and the crook of her arm. He was asleep.

''How did you do that?'' Maura asked. ''Get him to sleep?''

''He can feel when you're stressed. Keep him jumpy.'' The woman gave her a crooked smile. ''I'm guessing you're stressed a lot.'' She was sitting on a plastic chair by the bed Maura was lying onto and she rose slowly, to offer the sleeping child to her. She was about to when hand him over when the door opened and a man walked inside, tall and handsome, but angry.

''What the hell did you do this time?'' He asked, turning to Maura. ''And who is this woman holding my son?!''

 ** _chapters are small but will be very frequent. sorry. thanks for all your reviews, you guys are great. let me know how am doing._**  
 ** _LK_**


	3. Fault

**Chapter has been placed in its proper position, thanks for pointing out!**

 _Chapter three_

 _Slowly the woman lowered Danny in Maura's arms, shooting her a questioning look. The man took a step closer to the bed and Maura couldn't help but notice the woman quickly moving herself to stand between them. Then she realised she couldn't help her own reaction either, to cower further away in the bed, holding Danny tight against her chest to keep him safe from the man who had just entered the room._

 _''Excuse me, sir.'' She said. ''I think you need to calm down.'' Her voice was even, her eyes impassive and it drove him insane. He planted his hands firmly on her chest and pushed her back, sending her bumping against the wall with her shoulder._

 _''And I think you need to fuck off, lady!'' He said, leaning in close enough she could smell the alcohol in his breath. Maura drew in an audible gasp but the woman stood unfazed, the weight of her eyes matching the three inches he had on her. ''This is my son there, how could you be so stupid Maura?! Where was your damn head when you were driving?!''_

 _''You don't want to do that.'' The woman said, cocking an eyebrow at his hands clenched into fists._

 _''And who the fuck are you?!'' He shouted in her face, his face red and sweaty._

 _''I was there when the accident took place.'' She said carefully. ''I am merely checking on your wife to see if she's alright.'' She tilted her head at him and shook her head. ''You are clearly intoxicated. You shouldn't be here.''_

 _Maura tried to speak up but she was still weary from shock and it was over before she made a sound. Her husband reached out, his fist swinging in a great arc at the woman but wasn't there anymore. She had already switched positions, her feet moving so swiftly it appeared like she was dancing. His fist flashed past her face and slammed hard against the wall behind her. He roared in pain._

 _''You crazy bitch!'' He shouted, holding up his bleeding hand. ''Look what you did to me!''_

 _The woman stepped away from his reach once more it felt like she was levitating. ''I haven't touched you. Yet.'' She said darkly and their staring contest was interrupted by a male nurse snapping the door open and looking at them._

 _''What's going on in here?'' He asked frowning. ''We heard someone fighting.''_

 _''This man entered the room intoxicated.'' The woman said. ''And punched that wall.'' She used her thumb to point the dent in the thin wall behind her. ''I don't think it's proper for him to be in here with a baby.''_

 _The nurse looked down at the mans bleeding hand and nodded. ''Come on.'' He said to him. ''I'll get you downstairs to take a look at that, Mr...''_

 _''Rockmond, Dennis Rockmond.'' He growled quietly. Maura saw him turn to the woman, eyes wide and angry. ''I'll come back as soon as I got some ice on this, I don't want to find you here when I do.''_

 _The woman merely shrugged. ''Likewise.'' She said and Rockmond half turned to her but the nurse eased him out the door. When the door closed again Maura had yet to utter a word and from the woman's expression she realised she had to say something._

 _''You... you didn't have to do that...'' She muttered, shying away from the piercing eyes to look at Danny, who was too, silent. ''We was just upset.''_

 _''He was drunk and angry at you. Those two never mix well.'' She bowed slightly, opening the door. ''I apologise if I have caused more damage.''_

 _''I-I... I'm sorry!'' Maura turned to the dent on the wall. ''I'm sure he didn't really mean to come across as rude!''_

 _The woman looked at her with what seemed a lot like pity. ''It's okay.'' She said and turned to go, before pausing to take a card out of her jacket. ''You can call me if you need anything.'' She said quietly and Maura stopped reached for her when she held out the card._

 _''Wait, you still haven't told me your name.''_

 _''I'm Jane.'' The woman flashed her an encouraging smile before finally leaving._

 _What was now on Maura's mind wasn't Jane though, it was Dennis. He was going to be so mad when he got back, why hadn't she said anything? Why hadn't she manage to find a way to defend him somehow? She had no voice to speak sometimes. She find it a small miracle he hadn't rushed back in already._

 _The accident hadn't be her fault, why did he insist on seeing everything as her fault? Her neck was still and her heart raced again at the thought of having to calm him down and explain why the accident had happened. It wasn't her fault, it really wasn't, why wouldn't he never believe her?_

 _Danny begun to cry once more._

 ** _Tiny chapter again, sorry. I'm very busy but i like to keep writing  
Let me know how it's going, thanks for all your reviews  
LK_**


	4. Newcomer

_Chapter four_

 _The Other was in her body. She felt her stretch and pace in the depths of her mind. She was anxious. She had every right to be._

 _Jane raised her head and scented the air. She could smell the damp city, the pavement radiating humidity after the light rain before. She could smell frustration on the people that walked right past her and she could guess the reason for it. They were late for work or they were disappointed with their lives. She could smell anger on the heavy man who almost bumped into her and she could smell the coffee from the diner just around the corner._

 _She took in another another deep breath and caught the scent of her pray. She frowned when the smell was followed by the stench of blood. Nobody heard the soft growl slipping her lips, merely an instinctive response of a predator to the smell of a wounded creature. She run, her running shoes tapping against the pavement as she dashed inside the alley and grabbed the fire escape. She entered the building through a side window and run down a flight of stairs. She stood in front of the door and drove her right leg through it. The wood splintered and broke and she slipped past it inside the apartment._

 _The smell of blood got thicker there and she followed it until she reached the bedroom door and she looked down at the scene before her. A woman was lying naked in bed, her eyes rolled back in her head. She was dead, Jane could hear that her heart had stopped beating. A man was leaning over her, fully clothed, his mouth clamped at her throat. For a minute Jane watched his throat tense as he swallowed convulsively. He was so focused on what he was doing he still hadn't noticed her._

 _Pathetic._

 _She grabbed him by the back of his neck and picked him clean of the bed, throwing him against the floor. It was only then that he actually realised he was not alone._

 _''It's over. The line has been crossed and you have been found guilty.'' She said and raised the Desert Eagle pistol she had pulled from her hip holster the minute she entered. ''You are sentenced to death.'' She didn't struggle to say the words, she had repeated them more times than she cared to remember._

 _''Wh-What?!'' He shouted, crawling backwards, away from her, without daring to pull his eyes away. ''Lady, you nuts?''_

 _She cocked the gun, wordlessly. She allowed the Other to reach the surface and her eyes glowed blue with energy._

 _''This won't do anything, just reason with me here!'' He kept on talking but she shook her head. She reached with her right hand, the pistol unwavering in front of her and she turned her head to the side, lowering her shirt just enough for him to see the tattoo just , a simple calligraphic ''X'' just over her colarbone._

 _''It's you...'' He whispered in horror and Jane replied merely my a clenching of her jaw. He recognised her immediately and he immediately knew she wasn't carrying ordinary bullets. The tattoo was the last thing he saw before Jane pulled the trigger and the man tumbled on the wood floor, his blood pooling around his head like a halo._

 _She reached for the girl and picked her up sadly, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head. She had never seen that woman in her life but she she apologised mutely to her. She had been a victim, in the wrong place, the wrong time. She knew how to disappear and nobody noticed her carrying the woman from roof to roof until she finally lowered her down in front of the back door of a chinese restaurant and then called a Cleaner to deal with any traces in the apartment. This wasn't the way to respect a woman but Jane had no other choice._

 _It was her job. She was the Executioner, after all._

 _Maura Isles was confused. She was also tired, but mainly she was confused. When she returned home Dennis was nowhere to be found but she knew he would soon return and she was going to pay for being stupid enough to let that woman talk to him that way. Danny had an especially sleepless night too and she hated leaving him alone with the baby-sitter. She guessed that much like her he was also buzzed and stressed from the crash. She hadn't slept at all during the night though, she had just tried to calm her son down and he had been inconsolable._

 _The car, she thought. Dennis is going to be so angry when he realises the car is smashed. She didn't think repair could do anything about it. It was weird he would be angry, it was going to be her money paying for a new one, but she knew he would anyway. He would find her stupid and clumsy with the wheel, he would tell her if she couldn't keep out of an accident she shouldn't drive anymore and take the subway instead. And she would listen to him because deep down she would really think she was just too clumsy to even handle a car._

 _She returned her attention to the item causing her confusion and she lowered her eyes into the single shiny bullet. It hadn't shattered or been otherwise deformed on impact. It wasn't made of what a normal bullet was made of, instead it had a thick coating of silver on the outside. She looked back at the man lying in her autopsy table. He was naked but covered from the waist down. She had taken that bullet out of his brain, he had died instantly._

 _Something nagged her. She had found traces of blood in his mouth and she wondered if it was a result from hemorrhage in the cranium. She decided to check his stomach also, in case he had vomited blood as a result of some chronic image. She didn't want to miss something her first day in this new precinct. People seemed to dislike ME s in that building, something that made her wonder if her predecessor, Dr Pike had anything to do with that._

 _She had just lifted the scalpel to start the Y incision when she head footsteps approach. She turned expecting to see Suzie, the young Asian senior criminalist but she saw someone she hadn't expected to ever see again._

 _''Dr Isles.'' The woman said, surprise in her features also. ''I heard there's a new ME in town. Didn't know it was you.''_

 _''Jane...'' Was all Maura managed to utter._

 _ **Ya'll are really sweet, thanks for your follows and reviews, and thanks for reading! Keep letting me know how this goes please! :D**_  
 _ **LK**_


	5. Jasmine

_Chapter five_

 _''I remember you said you were a doctor, but I had no idea you were the new ME. You must be really good.'' Jane said, offering a polite smile to cover her surprise. How had she missed that?_

 _Maura blushed and smiled back. ''I had no idea you work here either, are you one of the criminalists?''_

 _''Oh no.'' Jane reached down to her badge. ''I work upstairs with the Detectives.'' She swallowed hard, trying to maintain her smile and Maura's eyebrows rose._

 _''Then you also must be really good.'' She offered and looked down at the man. Then she looked up at Jane. ''Jane...'' She said quietly, trying to guess the woman's reaction. ''I need to talk to you about the accident.'' She noticed how the taller woman was still wearing gloves but today they were clean and crisp._

 _''Oh...'' Jane said. She had wondered when that would come up. ''Okay, what about? Is Danny alright?''_

 _''He's just fine, thanks for asking.'' Maura's eyebrows lowered with confusion. ''I know this is going to sound a little silly but I think I saw you bend my car door, and I was extremely confused by the fact you managed to lift up my car, even though partially.''_

 _Jane rolled her eyes and laughed. ''I think you are really tired, Dr Isles.'' She said benignly. ''I'm sure you know, being a doctor and all that, a person is surely incapable of bending metal or lifting a car.'' She offered another smile. ''You were probably really pressured at the time, and you're a little confused about the events.'' Scanning the office as she spoke she realised they were not alone but Maura seemed oblivious to the third person in the room._

 _''You're right...'' Maura laughed uncomfortably. ''I am tired indeed.'' She looked around following Jane's gaze but she, as Jane had guessed, did not see anything out of the ordinary._

 _''So...'' Maura asked. ''Are you here for a case?''_

 _''What?'' Jane asked absently, her focus on the empty stretcher on the side of the room._

 _''You're here to ask for a case?'' Maura repeated._

 _''Oh...'' She turned her eyes to the Doctor. ''Yes, sorry, I meant to ask, um...'' She paused, glancing one last time back and forth. ''I um, meant to ask if you've had any bodies of young girls come in here, somewhere between the age of 4-5 years old?''_

 _''Oh, yes actually, are you looking for a missing person?'' Maura walked towards the work bench and picked up a thin file. ''I didn't do the autopsy, Dr Pike did, but I made sure to check any file about his work, to make sure I am up to the standards...'' She blushed again when Jane smiled._

 _''I'm sure you'll be just fine Dr Isles.'' She took a short look at the file. ''Is the body still here?''_

 _''Right here.'' Maura pulled at the morgue freezer after carefully reading the number and revealing a body covered in white sheet. ''It's a same when they're so young, she hasn't been identified yet.'' She peeled the sheet away and they gazed down at the tiny body._

 _''How did she die?'' Jane asked._

 _''Looks like accident, she was found in the docks, she must have wandered off and gotten lost. No bruises and marks that would indicate foul play.'' She looked up at Jane. ''Is there something specific bothering about this case?''_

 _Jane stood silent, listening and she realised except from the two hears beating in the room she could hear another one now, a small tapping sound. She looked at Maura and thought, she doesn't even realise what she's doing. At this rate this woman was going to wake the little girl and she was going to freak out big time. With the corner of her eye she saw one little finger twitch under the sheets. She could see it when the Other rose to the surface a little more, a black energy around the beautiful doctor and she forced it down, forced it away using her own energy._

 _Maura's eyes widened and she took a step back, away from the body, clutching her chest. Jane was already behind her, holding her up. It was to be expected, she had forced the poor woman to swallow back all that force that carelessly surrounded her. The little heart stopped beating and Dr Isles collapsed fully on Jane._

 _''Oh God, I'm sorry.'' She muttered. ''I don't know what happened.'' She regained her composure slowly, still looking pale and stricken._

 _''It's alright, I'm sure you haven't gotten any rest with Danny keeping you up all night.'' She withdrew as the Doctor stood on her own, balancing herself. ''You should go get something to eat.'' She offered desperately needing her to go away just for a few minutes so she could take care of the mess._

 _''You're right, I'm so sorry.'' She shook her head. ''I guess I'm really tired.'' She reached for the door handle but then turned back to Jane. ''Would you like me to get you anything, Detective... Jane?'' She smiled because she still didn't know the Detective's last name._

 _''Detective Rizzoli.'' Jane offered. ''But you can keep on calling me Jane, if you'd like.''_

 _''Only if you call me Maura.'' The Doctor said, before closing the door behind her._

 _The smile Jane had put on for appearances dropped and she glanced quickly at the door before rushing to the other side of the morgue._

 _Beside the body on the stretched stood a small pale silhouette. Jane was happy that there were no camera's in the morgue and she knelt down next to the figure._

 _''Hey...'' She said gently but did not attempt to touch it._

 _The figure turned and it had the features of a small girl, the same small girl lying dead in that morgue. ''Why can't the pretty lady see me?'' The girl asked and Jane shook her head._

 _''That's because she only sees this ''you''.'' She replied, gesturing towards the little body._

 _''But I keep telling her, I'm right here, she should get me out of there...'' The girl pointed at the freezer. ''She doesn't even look at me!''_

 _Jane sighed. It was so difficult when they were so young, they tended to linger because they had no idea where they were supposed to go._

* * *

 _Jane sighed, finally sitting down in her couch after a very very long day. It was already ten thirty and she craved something to drink. She decided against it and she started the water for tea, despite herself. Coffee tasted so much better but she would never be able to sleep if she had coffee at that hour. She looked outside her kitchen window and saw that the moon was almost full. She had another day or so but then she would have to do something about it._

 _She reached for her cup and nearly froze because when she looked down on the kitchen counter she had mechanically not prepared one but two cups. She looked down at the other cup and bit her bottom lip. She did not need her keep senses to smell and taste the Jasmine inside. She clenched her fists, fighting hard to to allow the tears to roll down her cheeks._

 _She was saved by the bell and she wondered who would visit her at that odd hour. On the walk from the kitchen to the door it hit her that nobody had come by her place in almost six months. When she opened the door she was startled to find Dr Maura Isles on the other side, sporting a black eye and holding Danny in her arms._

 _''I don't know where else to go...'' She pleaded._

* * *

 _ **Well, AU is getting stronger from now on, hope ya like it. Thanks for all the reviews.**_ _  
_ _ **PS I got a nasty review on my other story about how I should be ashamed of myself for writing all this. Er. Sure.**_ _  
_ _ **Love y'all**_ _  
_ _ **LK**_


	6. Aphrodite In My Bedroom

_Chapter six_

 _''Dr Isles...'' Jane said and she let the silence linger between them before she realised she was standing in front of the door, blocking the other woman from entering. She stepped aside and Maura passed by her with a small nod._

 _Jane saw the Doctors soaked clothes and heard the rain outside. She reached, opening a drawer and pulled two large bathroom towels, handing them to her before she gestured to the kitchen. ''Come inside.'' She said. ''Have a cup of tee to warm you up.''_

 _Maura's eyebrows rose as she saw the already poured cup in the sink and when she looked back at Jane it suddenly sunk it that it was the first time she saw the Detective without the gloves she usually wore. As the brunette reached for the other cup and spilled it inside the sink, extracting a new cup from the cupboard, Maura noticed that on her right hand shone a simple wedding band._

 _''I'm sorry to barge in like this.'' She said. ''Is you husband inside? Did I interrupt something?''_

 _Jane turned to her blinking, confused, then looked down at her own hand, following her gaze. Maura watched the muscles of her jaw twitch before she spoke._

 _''I...No.'' She said. She toyed with the ring carefully as if it burned her to touch it for too long. She had put it on again without realising. She must have done that early in the morning when she left for work and she hadn't even seen it with the gloves. ''Force of habit.''_

 _Maura cleared her throat. ''Sorry. Didn't mean to pry.''_

 _Jane shook her head, flashing a weak smile. ''This looks painful.'' She gestured towards the bruise spreading from the Doctor's eyes to her cheekbone._

 _''It's okay...'' Maura looked away, then lowered her eyes to Danny who seemed to be asleep._

 _Jane opened the refrigator and extracted an ice pack, sliding it to her across the table before resuming her position on the stool. ''Wanna tell me what happened?'' She asked gently, her eyes honest chocolate orbs. ''How did you find where I live?''_

 _''I asked Detective Frost.''_

 _Jane rolled her eyes but she was smiled. Maura was never good at reading social cues but it seemed to mean that the Detective wasn't annoyed with her._

 _''I...'' She started. ''I was going to apologise to you, for the way my husband acted. I was going to call you and come by your place, tell you how he wasn't always like that, find an excuse for him but...'' She reached to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand and Jane pushed the box of kleenex towards her. She mumbled a ''thank you'' before continuing. ''When he came home nothing had changed. He was upset with me again. He pushed me, he just pushed me, but then he... pushed the stroller aside and it sort of... it sort of toppled over...'' She tenderly rubbed a thumb over Danny's sweet blond hair. ''Danny fell out and I got so... scared about him...'' She saw Jane watching her but she didn't see pity or criticism in her eyes. ''He could have been hurt badly if he fell to the marble floor and Dennis and I got into a big nasty fight and I...'' She shook her head. ''I told him I was going to take a divorce. Putting Danny in danger was the last straw.''_

 _The Detective nodded. ''And he punched you.''_

 _Maura nodded silently._

 _''Did he hurt you anywhere else, do you need me to take you to a hospital?'' She asked evenly._

 _''No...I'm... I'm fine.'' She self consciously reached to cover her left arm, where a large bruise stood out in the shape of long and strong fingers._

 _''Okay.'' Jane agreed. ''Is Danny alright?''_

 _''Yes...yes he's lucky.'' She turned a smile to the boy. ''He fell on a pillow, he was really lucky.'' She swallowed before reached for her cup and taking a sip. The Jasmine was soul-warming and pleasant. ''I picked him up and left, I didn't even take my wallet so I couldn't pay for a hotel... so I just... I just drove here, I'm so sorry...''_

 _Jane held a hand up to stop her. ''Have you spoken to your parents about this?''_

 _''Oh God no!'' Maura laughed humourlessly. ''Mother would be very embarrassed to learn about this.''_

 _''I see.'' Jane said. ''You're welcome to stay here as long as you need. Let me get you inside, you should get some sleep. You look exhausted.''_

 _''Thank you.'' Maura said shyly. ''Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair tomorrow.''_

 _She followed Jane to the bedroom protesting. ''I can sleep on the sofa though, I wouldn't like to disturb you any more than I have to.''_

 _''It's okay, you're a guest.'' Jane offered, opening the door to a clean but cozy bedroom with a double bed._

 _''I insist.''_

 _''I insist also, Dr Isles. Besides, I don't sleep in the bed anymore, I prefer the sofa, so it's empty anyway.'' She set a heavy blanket on the foot of the bed. ''You can get a dry pair of clothes from there.'' She said, pointing to a closet. ''Leave yours on that chair and I can get them into the drier.''_

 _Maura walked around the room, examining the easel at the far side of the room, featuring a sleeping woman holding a small child. The crumpled sheets around her barely covered her nudity, exposing white, unmarred skin. The painting was unfinished. ''Is this yours?'' She asked, turning to Jane who nodded modestly, looking away. ''It's really beautiful.'' Maura added. ''I didn't know you were so talented. Who is she?''_

 _''Just a girl. There's a lot you don't know about me, Dr Isles.'' Jane said, a mischievous smile creeping in her voice. Maura could feel that there were a lot more implied behind that obvious statement. She smiled back, endlessly grateful that Jane had not asked any more questions about Dennis. She sat down on the edge of the bed, cradling Danny and answered mischievously herself._

 _''Do you paint all the girls that sleep in your bed, Detective?''_

 _Jane's eyebrows rose but then her upper lip curled in a small smile. ''Depends, Doctor, do you plan on sleeping naked?'' She chuckled when she saw Maura blush and she walked out, closing the door behind her discreetly._

 _She returned to the sofa and opened one of the case files she had been working on. In a local park the body of a woman had been found, encased in a statue of Aphrodite de Milo._

* * *

 _ **So, just another little chapter. My university entrance exams start on Monday, I really want to get this right -feeling nervous and scared lol- but thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a small observation, not everyone who reads/writes rizzles is gay, get your facts people, you don't have to be gay to see the chemisty when it bangs you on the head with a broom. Have fun with this! Shit is about to go down!  
Love y'all  
**_

 _ **LK**_


	7. Lullaby

_Chapter seven_

 _She had been sipping tea, reading the crime scene report when the bedroom door opened and a familiar scent filled the room, flowers and cinnamon. She looked up mechanically to the woman wearing the well worn pajama's with the jasmine flower pattern and she smiled, focusing back on the report._

 _''Hey Jaz.'' She asked. ''Something the matter?''_

 _Then she froze. The pause was audible for both of the women in the room and Jane slowly looked up again to face Maura Isles. ''Sorry.'' She said. ''Thought you were someone else.'' She shook her head, smiling to cover that foolish slip of the tongue._

 _''Um...'' Maura shifted uncomfortably. ''This is what I found in the closet, is it okay?'' she gestured towards the pajamas. ''They seem to be my size.''_

 _Jane had to actually stop and take in a deep breath, breathing in that intoxicating smell. Then she managed to clear her head to answer. ''Of course.''_

 _''I also wanted to thank you, for letting me stay here.'' She flashed a shy smile. ''You had every right to refuse.''_

 _''You're welcome Dr Isles.'' Jane rose politely to accompany her across the room, unsure why she had. Maybe she just wanted to be close to that smell again. ''Goodnight.'' She said finally._

 _''Goodnight, Detective.'' Just as Maura turned to go inside Danny begun to cry and Maura sighed deeply, new tears appearing at the corners of her eyes. She was just so tired! Why was he crying so much, did he know something was wrong? ''God...'' She muttered. ''I don't think I can do this anymore.''_

 _''Let me take him.'' Jane offered. ''You really need to sleep some.''_

 _''What? No!'' Maura waved her hands surprised. ''He's my responsibility, I'm so sorry, you should be sleeping too...''_

 _''It's my day off tomorrow. Really. I can take him.'' She followed Maura to the bedroom, holding up her arms. ''I really don't mind.''_

 _''Jane...'' Maura started, then noticed she had used the Detective's first name. She contemplated that honest look, the peaceful offering of outstretched arms and for the first time she noticed the identical scars nestled in the center of each palm. Had she not been so exhausted she would never have even considered the idea of handing her baby to some woman she barely knew for a full twenty four hours. ''You're really okay with this?''_

 _''Like I told you before, you're stressed and he knows it. Let me help you.''_

 _Maura cut in stating the obvious. ''You're helping enough already...!''_

 _''Maura!'' Jane said impatiently. ''I promise, I'll take care of your baby, but you can't help him if you tumble down from exhaustion!'' She offered a crooked grin and Maura rolled her eyes._

 _She could take care of him, she thought. This woman could actually take care of her son a lot better than his own father could. She already_ _had_ _taken care of him, of them. Had she not been there Maura would never had been able to pull him out of the burning car. Hesitantly she held him out to her, all bundled up in the faux safety of blankets. She watched with awe as he hushed the minute Jane held him against her body._

 _''It's okay.'' The Detective said. ''We'll be just outside.''_

 _''Thank you...'' Maura sighed as she slowly sat down on the bed. Jane didn't answer this time, she simply shut the door behind her._

 _The Doctor lied down in bed and she barely had time to turn the light off before her eyelids shut heavily. She had a deep sleep of angry dreams and heart thudding fights with Dennis before the scenery changed into a pond of goldfish and she watched them swirl around peacefully to the sound of Brahms Lullaby. She had heard Dennis whistle this tune while he sculpted once, it had been one of the only beautiful things he had done. That and Danny, her precious little baby._

 _The strange thing was that when she opened her eyes the music continued, but it wasn't whistling anymore but piano music, twirling softly in the same lullaby. She took a quick look at her watch and realised it was already five in the morning. She had actually slept for a few hours. Curious she opened the door and walked out, trying to find the source of the sound._

 _She immediately saw Jane's lanky frame, the woman's back turned to her. She was standing over a piano that Maura had not noticed when she walked inside the apartment, mainly because she had just rushed in the kitchen and then the bedroom. She watched Jane's body sway as her right hand hovered airily over the keys, Danny held in the crook of her left arm, pressed against her chest, his eyes closed in sleep. The tenderness of the scene shocked her because nothing about Jane had ever looked tender. Maybe it also shocked her because she had never seen Dennis hold his son like that. The posture seemed natural, the curve of the woman's arm molding into the curve of the infants body seamlessly._

 _She watched awareness slip into the Detective's body, a subtle tension of the shoulders as Maura took another and then another step closer to them._

 _''You've done this before.'' She said. It was a statement, not a question._

 _Jane played the last few notes to the melody before she answered, without actually turning to look at her, her hand resting on the white and blacks._

 _''Yes.'' It was spoken softly and if Maura wasn't paying attention she might have missed it. The Detective drew in another breath then turned and handed the bundle to his mother. ''Did you sleep any?''_

 _''Yes, actually.'' Maura frowned apologetically. ''But you didn't.''_

 _''I don't mind, I might catch a couple of hours now.''_

 _''Sure, I'll take him inside to leave you with some quiet.''_

 _She turned to go but the room was unfamiliar and her shoulder bumped into a shelf mounted on the wall and a single frame tumbled down and shattered on the floor._

 _''Oh no...'' She said, clasping a hand over her mouth. ''I'm so sorry!'' She stuttered as Jane knelt to pick up the pieces, glass cutting into her hand and drawing blood. ''Let me help you!'' She tried but the Detective pushed her hand away, without looking up._

 _''Please just go inside.'' She said, frantically tried to extract the photograph from the glass shards._

 _''Jane, I didn't mean to-''_

 _''Just go inside, okay?!'' Jane rose suddenly and Maura physically cowered away from the stronger and taller body. She despised herself for doing so but she almost let out a scared whimper as she quickly retreated to the bedroom, but not before glancing down at the photograph the Detective was holding, trying to wipe with her sleeve the few drops of blood that spilled on the smiling faces of a red haired woman and a small child, the same Maura had seen in the half finished painting in Jane's bedroom._

* * *

 _ **Thanks for all your reviews, next chapter will answer some questions , let me know what you guys think about this. Scary Jane**_  
 _ **LK  
**_


	8. Emma

Chapter eight

Maura must have waited for at least half an hour before there was a weak knock on the bedroom door. It creaked open and Jane slipped silently inside, looking worn and defeated. Maura remained sat on the edge of the bed, Danny sleeping against her, without knowing what to expect. She had seen the edge of violence in Jane's eyes, the anger that surrounded her like a black cape. The Detective was a quiet woman yet scary none the less. Briefly, Maura considered packing her things back in Danny's carry-on bag and leaving.

Yet all the anger had left Jane's body now, leaving her looking just tired and empty. She didn't approach the bed, but remained standing in front of the door.

''I apologise.'' She said evenly. ''I was abrupt to you before, I should not have been. I hope you can forgive me, Dr Isles.''

Maura did not miss the formality that had creeped back into her tone but she was thankful for the peace it brought. ''I am the one who should apologise, Detective.'' She sighed looking down at Danny. ''I tend to get clumsy when I'm around people.''

Jane stared at the floor, the muscles of her neck working feverishly, before she gestured gently towards the bed. ''May I?'' She asked.

Maura's eyebrows rose. ''It's your bed...'' she muttered as Jane sat gently next to her, elbows resting on her knees as her body stood hunched. She seemed to consider something, breathing slowly in an out before she finally looked up at Maura, holding up the picture she had extracted from the shattered glass. A thumb trailed over a smiling face and when she spoke she was rather speaking to herself than Maura.

''This is Jaz.'' The Detective's voice thickened. She spread the fingers she had been clenching into a fist, exposing the ring still hugging her finger. ''She was my wife.'' A scarred hand hovered over the child's face. ''And this was Emma, our daughter.''

Danny gave a small sound and the look in Jane's eyes as she turned to him, the sadness with which her eyes considered him was all the explanation Maura needed.

''What happened?'' She asked.

Jane swallowed before answering. ''They both died.'' She didn't offer any more information, instead she waved the picture. ''This is the last picture I took of them... the day it happened.'' She set the photograph down on her lap and dropped her hands down to her sides. ''When it fell down I panicked. I did not mean to snap at you.''

''I'm really sorry.'' Maura whispered. She held her own son, looking into his brilliant blue eyes an she could not even begin to grasp the idea of ever losing him.

''Thank you.'' Jane replied, smiling weakly. Her eyebrows knitted together. ''Love opens the door for unbelievable sadness to enter your life. But the absence of love is death in itself.'' She stood slowly, as if to not startled the already edgy doctor and she shrugged. ''I'm going to get us some breakfast, Doctor. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to, I give you my word something like this will not happen again.''

''Thank you, Jane.'' Maura bit her lip just as the words slipped past her lips. Were they on a first name basis or not? She wasn't sure but Jane didn't seem to mind. ''Although it wont be needed, Dennis texted me, he moved into a hotel last night. I can go home while the divorce papers are being prepared.''

''Really good news, Doctor.'' Jane said carefully. She found it hard to believe the man would back off that easily. ''Still, allow me to prepare something for you before you leave. Would you like something specific?''

''I suppose it would be good.'' Maura replied, equally careful. ''I would really like another cup of the tea you offered me last night. What was it?''

''Jasmine...'' Jane muttered, exiting quickly.

So that was her name, Maura thought. Jasmine. Then she realised she had slept in a dead woman's bed, the bed she had shared with Jane. Maura had caught only briefly Jane's eyes as she spoke but it was enough to see something she would never find in Dennis' eyes. The way Jane had looked at that picture she knew Maura would never find Denni's looking at her that way. Had she been confused of the difference between lust and soul crashing love now she knew it, just by that short glance. And suddenly Maura felt envy for that woman who, even for a brief period of time, had it all. Because somehow Maura knew that Jane was the type of spouse who would provide it all. And beneath the envy, Maura felt sadness. She had lost her chance, marrying Dennis, who would never love her beyond the point of just sexual release, she had a son with a man who did not love her and she would most likely never be this happy as this smiling woman had been.

When she walked out of the bedroom, following the smell of breakfast being cooked, she had already dried her eyes and fed Danny. She felt awkward in the sudden domestic environment she had walked in but Jane looked in the right place, with her black jeans and white tank top, the dark mane of hair freely cascading down her shoulders as she turned pancakes and sizzling eggs. And again she felt longing and sadness because she had never seen Dennis like that, because, actually, nobody had cooked breakfast for her since she was a small child.

Her tea was already poured, its smell fresh and crisp like spring in a cup amidst the cold winter. She climbed the stool, setting Danny down in his hand carrier. Jane served her breakfast and climbed on the stool opposite her, a cup of coffee settling between her hands. Maura picked up her spoon but set it back down.

''Can I see your hands?'' She asked instead.

''What...?''

''You hurt yourself...'' Maura explained. ''On the glass, can I see?''

''It's nothing...'' Jane waved her off but Maura insisted.

''Doctors obsessions, humour me.'' She offered a pleasant smile but Jane squirmed before pushing her own plate to the side and holding her hands out across the island. Maura's eyebrows rose in surprise. The cuts she had seen less than an hour before looked a lot worse, yet now the cuts were barely scratches, already scabbed over. Instead she turned her eyes to the fine scars in the center of Jane's palm.

''Amazing...'' She muttered and she heart Jane hum questioningly. ''Your hands...'' Maura explained. ''The injury must have been devastating yet you seem to have complete function of your fingers, its a small miracle.'' Jane withdrew her hands, clenching them into fists again and Maura pulled away, ''I'm sorry.''

Suddenly that cup of coffee had turned into the most interesting thing in the world for Jane and the Detective kept staring, as if inside she would find answers to all the mysteries in the world.

''Can I ask you something?'' Maura spoke up after playing around in her plate for a few minutes.

''What is it?'' Jane never stopped considering that untouched cup. Maura followed her gaze and she saw that next to it stood yet another cup, this one half full, as if Jane had served coffee for a third person, which would be odd, since Danny was too young to drink coffee and she didn't seem to be expecting anybody else.

''Emma, how old was she?''

It was an odd question and the minute she saw Jane's eyes go cold Maura regretted it.

''She was three.'' Came the laconic answer and it cut Maura's mood for any further conversation. She finished her breakfast, changed into her own clothes which had dried the night ago and drove home after exchanging a polite goodbye with the Detective.

When she opened her car door she saw a huge black dog sleeping by her front porch.

* * *

 ** _Tadah, part of the mystery uncovered. But this is definitely not the end of it, or all of it. Be kind and leave a word or two for this writer_**  
 ** _LK_**


	9. Beast

Chapter nine

It was the third night Maura came home and found the black dog asleep by her house. She had stopped worrying about it the second time she saw it but she still found it odd, the way she would open her bedroom window late at night and look out to find those blue eyes staring back at her. It was unnerving.

It was a massive dog, she had noticed that on the few occasions she had seen it stand up, but she had never heard it bark or make any sound at all, despite the frequent barking of a dogs neighbor or a truck passing by. Its pelt was black and in the dark she could only make out its eyes, blue orbs against rich black fur.

That was the night Maura gave in. She walked all the way to her kitchen, picked up a metal bowl and filled it with water. Then picked up the container with the left over Chinese and brought it out, setting it down by her doorstep. The dog looked up, long wolfish muzzle scenting the air, Maura's appearance catching its attention, before it lowered its head back down to its front paws.

Did it ever leave, Maura wandered. She looked down at her watch, it was still early and she decided to call Jane, let her know she had finished the autopsy on the third victim they had discovered hidden in a statue. In the back of Maura's brain something was nagging her but it didn't have to do with the case, it had to do with Dennis and she wasn't sure why she was feeling this way.

Surely, him not showing up or contacting her in any other way had to be a good thing? For the first time in over a year she felt herself lower her guard a little bit and actually glad to return home, not worried about getting into the wrong side of a fight with him. It was still a period of adjustment for her back in the precinct but Jane's presence somehow made everything alright. Well, not everything, not the weird little looks and people whispering things behind her back, like, ''queen of the dead'' but it didn't matter. As Jane had put it, it wasn't her fault for being so uncomfortable with other people, she was still feeling laid back because of an abusive relationship, it was natural, that's what the Detective had said.

Odd, Maura thought. She had never thought herself as being into an abusive relationship, it was so weird hearing someone else say it. She wanted to deny it, abusive was a word used for other people, not her, but a small part of her knew it was true. Being afraid of the man you married is not what love is supposed to mean.

She had grown up with people guiding her, telling her what she was supposed to feel and she had listened them when they said she shouldn't be upset about this or that, or the other did not concern her and in the end she ended up feeling nothing. She could not understand why Jane insisted that whatever she was feeling it was okay to feel it. It made her feel weak, but when she thought about it, it made her feel weak only when she wasn't listening to the Detective telling her she wasn't.

She was worried about being too dependent. She couldn't let herself get this close to somebody, knowing how easily it could be ripped away from her. Was being alone better than being hurt?

The next day when she left for work she discovered the Chinese left overs untouched where she had placed them but the water bowl half empty. She replaced the bowl with clean water and tossed the Chinese away, just as Danny's nanny arrived. Getting to work she greeted a very sleepy looking Jane and was informed another body had been found. The Department was releasing a profile of the serial killer to the media and she paused her autopsy, turning on the TV in her office to listen at Jane and Detective Korsak give a possible description of him.

''We're looking for a white male in his thirties, possibly unemployed. Judging from the spree he is on he is possibly facing a difficult personal situation, a divorce or a death of a loved one. He may appear calm but he will be prone to violent outbursts, especially to the people in his very close circle. The torture he inflicts might suggest that he is sexually insecure or otherwise incompetent.'' Jane voice was clean and quiet. She did not respond to any of the questions being thrown in her face by the reporters and the news flash was replaced by an ad.

Maura returned home late, her body aching for a cup of coffee and a hot bath. She really hoped Danny was going to sleep through the night because she really needed to sleep. She was surprised that when she walked out of the car she found the dog up, scratching the front door with its immense paws. It whined when she approached and backed off. Something was wrong and it didn't have to do with the black thing that was desperately trying to follow her. She closed the door pushing it out gently before looking into her living room.

Instead of the babysitter watching TV she found Dennis, sat on the couch, legs propped up on the coffee table.

''Hey babe.'' He said when she took a couple of steps closer. She heard the dog outside howl and it sent a chill up her spine because in some visceral level she knew it meant danger. She could guess just from the edge in his voice that he already had had a couple of drinks.

''What are you doing here Dennis?'' She asked calmly. ''Where's Danny?'' She looked around the room and found Danny asleep in his carrier.

''Isn't it funny how easy it is to convince this little girl babysitting to let me inside?'' He smiled, charm filling his features. She could see how she had fallen for that, hell, how Lucy, her babysitter had fallen for it. He was a handsome son of a bitch. ''I am your husband, after all.''

''Not for long. I told you Dennis, I'm not going to let you hurt us again, you have to go alright?'' She took her phone out of her pocket. ''Please leave, or I'll have to call the police.''

The howling got worse and it literally made every hair on the back of her neck stand up. She could hear the scratching as the dog bumped against the door time and time again. ''Dennis.'' She repeated, dialing the first two numbers for 911.

She never got to the last one, because Dennis was already on his feet, his left hand gripping her throat, a pistol in his right. The phone slipped from her hand and slid against the floor.

''You BITCH! You're DEAD, hear me?!'' He shouted, his face so close to hers she could smell the foul breath of low quality alcohol. This man had never had taste, she thought, and it was funny she would think of something like this in that specific situation. She tried to speak but she could barely breathe, a breath here and there, because his big fingers were crashing her throat, the gun pressed on the side of her face, against her bruised cheekbone.

She registered the thunderous sound of her front door breaking and then scariest looking creature she had ever seen lunged inside her living room. It was the black dog alright but she could really see now how huge it was. On just four feet it seemed its head to be at the height of Maura's chest, a dog couldn't really be so tall, could it?

It wasn't howling anymore, but its growl, low and ominous was even more terrifying as it showed teeth white and sharp like knives.

''What the fuck is THAT?!'' Dennis exclaimed and his surprise was enough for Maura to push away from him and choke before drawing in a breath. He turned back to Maura, his weapon pointed but his speed was no match for that beast. It was on him before Maura even blinked, taking him down on the floor. She heard two shots go off, muted by the bodies wrestling on the floor, before the gun rolled away from them.

Dennis screamed and tried to crawl away but the creature grabbed at him, jaws closing around his leg and it pulled at him, dragging him across the floor before letting go and barking at him. He tried again, pushing himself upright, cradling his bleeding and he took off, limping on what looked to be a badly sprained ankle.

Maura blinked again. It seemed all she was capable of doing. She turned to the dog, backing away from it. It didn't look rabid, it never had. Behind those blue eyes she could see something that seemed almost like intelligence, real comprehension. Then with a sudden whoosh it sunk down on the floor on its side, blood beginning to pool around its body.

It was Maura the Doctor who bolted into action. Family business she had no idea how to deal with, but a medical emergency? It was much less complicated that people. She wasn't a vet but she knew a few. The important thing was to stop the bleeding and she rushed to the bathroom for a big towel.

Yet when she returned a vet wasn't needed anymore because lying naked on her kitchen floor was a very human Detective Jane Rizzoli.

* * *

 ** _Tadah, another secret is out. And a serial killer with a sprained ankle. Hmmm! Lemme know what you think about this_**  
 ** _LK_**


	10. Korsak

Chapter ten

Maura almost stopped to admire the body in front of her, considering the excellent physique and the long limbs. But then she saw that the pool of blood kept getting larger and larger around the Detective's body. This was the moment reality started to sink in for Maura.

She was a doctor. And in a moment of crisis a doctor does not stop to wonder whether she's crazy because a minute before she saw an animal lying down on the floor where now a person lay. A doctor cared only for the person, a person obviously in need of medical assistance. Jane's eyes fluttered open and she drew in a deep breath, only to turn her head to the side and cough convulsively, blood rolling down the corner of her mouth.

Maura knelt next to her, the towel she had brought pressed against the Detective's stomach with one hand, just as the other reached in her pocket for her phone. She again was ready to dial for an ambulance when a call came in and she mechanically answered.

''Dr Isles.'' It was sergeant Korsak. ''Good evening, have you seen Detective Rizzoli?''

''Sergeant Korsak!'' Maura managed, setting the phone on speaker and pressing down on the towel with both hands. ''I need you to call an ambulance at my place! Jane's been shot!''

''Shot?! What?!'' His voice grew alert and she heard the sound of the heavy man rising from his seat. ''Is she okay?!''

''You have to call an ambulance!''

''You cant!'' He shouted at her. ''You can't call an ambulance!''

''What?!''Maura asked, almost forgetting to keep applying pressure at the absurdity of what he was suggesting.

''You have to trust me! A hospital could kill her!'' He was desperate now and she heard the sound of a car door slamming. ''I'm coming there now, I beg of you, don't do anything!''

Had it been anyone else suggesting this she would have had already hang up and called an ambulance herself but it was a man she felt she deeply trusted. She wasn't sure what he was trying to tell her though.

''The bleeding is going to kill her!'' She protested logically.

''It's going to stop in a few minutes, she's going to be fine, just don't do anything!'' He urged. She could hear traffic from his side of the line. With disbelief she withdrew the towel she was holding and she realised the stream of blood was turned into a small trickle. Then she saw that this was not her only problem because there was another spot, on Jane's left shoulder, from which the bleeding was persisting.

''Do you know what kind of weapon was used?'' He asked. ''Is the danger gone, are you safe Dr Isles?''

''Yes, yes I'm safe...'' She reached for the weapon Dennis had used and its weight felt alien in her palm.

''Are you able to check what type of bullet was used?''

She wrapped another towel around Jane's shoulder, as securely as she could manage and she popped clip to inspect the bullets. The cartridges inside where nothing like she had seen cops use. She had seen this type of bullet only once before in her life, the bullet she had pulled out of a dead man's skull, and that bullet had been made of pure silver.

''I think...'' She said quietly. ''I think it was made of silver.'' She pressed down hard against Jane's shoulder and she was very worried when she got no reaction. ''I'm afraid I don't understand.''

''I'm coming in.'' She heard him say and true enough she watched him walk inside her kitchen. He immediately knelt down next to them, his grey slacks getting stained by Jane's blood. Much to Maura's surprise he turned his face upwards and scented the air.

''That's definitely silver.'' He nodded, his palm resting on the towel covering Jane's shoulder. ''You need to get that out doc.'' He said, before rising to his feet and started shutting windows and drawing the curtains.

''You are out of your mind!'' Maura would have laughed if Jane's life wasn't on the line. ''She needs to go to a hospital!''

''She can't!'' Korsak snapped, trying to rearrange Maura's front door that had been torn by its hinges.

Maura just blinked at him and reached for her phone, ready for the third time that evening to dial 911. Before she even realised it the heavy man was kneeling next to her again, his hand locked around her wrist, not painfully but securely.

''Don't make me do something I don't want to, doctor.'' His face was gentle but the lines around his face underlined his statement. ''You can't take her to a hospital, you wouldn't only be risking her life, but yours also.'' He casted a sideways glance to Jane and ground his teeth. ''You need to get that bullet out, soon, or she isn't going to get any better.'' He tucked a stray strand behind Jane's ear and leaned closer to the Detective. ''Jane, can you hear me?'' He rested the back of his hand against her forehead. ''That's not good.'' He looked up to Maura. ''She's already reacting to the silver, she's burning up, you need to get it out.'' Trailing down to the Detective's stomach he paused. ''This one went through her but you need to take the other bullet out of her shoulder.''

Wanting to check for herself Maura reached to touch Jane's cheek but the minute she touched the burning flesh the brunette opened her eyes, without really seeing any of the other two people in the room. Maura flinched, pulling away because the warm brown eyes she remembered were now burning blue with energy. Korsak was right, Jane was running a high fever.

''Why is she reacting like this?!'' She asked shakily and the man run his hands up and down Jane's arms until the Detective's eyes closed again.

''Isn't it obvious?'' He asked. ''Do you know many people affected by silver?'' His hands clenched to fists at the sight of the discarded weapon. ''The question is why someone was carrying those bullets. Who shot Jane?''

''De-Dennis, my husband, I don't understand!'' She threw her hands up in exasperation. This was ridiculous.

''Dr Isles...'' He said in a slow voice, and when he turned to her his own eyes were burning with the same blue fire she had seen in Jane's. ''What exactly do you not understand?''

''Wh-Wh-What the hell are you?!'' The Doctor whispered, pulling away from both of them. This had to be a joke. It couldn't be anything but a bad joke.

Jane's breathing was coming out labored now, her entire body covered by a sheen of sweat as her body tried to regulate her temperature and failed.

''It doesn't matter.'' Korsak insisted. ''You need to get that bullet out, now! I don't have time to call one of our medics, he'd never make it here.'' He rose to his feet, arms open in frustration. ''You need to hurry up!''

Maura again, just blinked. She hated herself for freezing this way but she had never had to deal with a situation like this before. She had to admit she was scared, no, more than scared, she was terrified, but she still was a doctor.

''Okay! Okay!'' she muttered. ''I'm going to get my bag, I need you to get more towels, start boiling some water, oh God, I have no anesthetics in the house-''

''It's okay, they wouldn't work anyway.''

She frowned at him, turning her medical bag upside down in frustration to look at it's contents. ''Huh?''

''Our metabolism is way too fast, anesthetics don't last.''

''Your metabolism? That's just dumb.'' Maura sighed. ''Jane probably has some kind of allergy to silver-''

''Doctor...'' Korsak growled at her, showing fully extended canines. ''Denyal isn't going to get you anywhere.''

* * *

Almost two hours later Jane was settled in Maura's guest house upstairs and the Doctor was sitting on a chair by the bed, frequently dabbing a wet cloth over the Detective's forehead. Korsak was leaning against the door frame, trying to explain to her only as much as he had to.

''You can't tell anyone about this. I don't know why Mr Rockmond had a gun loaded with silver bullets but we need to find out who gave this gun to him, or we could all be in great danger.'' He rubbed his eyes wearily. ''I know it doesn't sound fair but if you tell anyone what you saw you might be in more danger than you already are.''

''Is Jane going to be alright?'' Maura asked, her own eyes heavy with exhaustion.

''If the fever goes down in the next twenty four hours it means she's fighting this.'' He took another chair and sat heavily opposite the Doctor. ''I apologise for scaring you earlier. If I had let you take Jane to a hospital she might have shifted and lost control.''

''Shifted?'' Maura asked incredulously.

''You didn't see Jane get shot, right?'' He looked down at the woman asleep in the bed. ''She wasn't in human form when she was shot, she must have shifted afterwards. What did you see Dr Isles?''

''I saw a big black dog...'' She said quietly, her tired brain trying to put two and two together.

''You saw a wolf.''

Finally it was all clear. ''Jane's a werewolf?'' Maura half laughed.

* * *

 ** _I think I've finally figured out the story line of this so buckle up because we're going to meet Hoyt soon, but I'd also like another idea about a bad guy, if you have any idea who that would be great. Let me know how I'm doing. Poor Maura_**  
 ** _LK_**


	11. Delusion

Chapter eleven

''Emma, I'm here, I'm right here...''

Jane's voice thickened as she tensed in the bed and Maura had to push herself and keep the Detective down. The fever had insisted throughout the night but it seemed to ease now and the Doctor once more dabbed her forehead with the cool cloth.

Every time Danny would cry downstairs Jane would physically react, trying to reach for someone who wasn't there. It was the first time she had spoken though. Maura swallowed hard, watching the pain in the other woman's features, knowing that the majority of it was not due to her injuries. She couldn't even begin to imagine how she would ever survive losing Danny.

Korsak had left, in search of Dennis, and now a young man was sitting in her living room. He called himself Benny and he looked to be in his early twenties. He had referred to Jane as an ''alpha'' but Maura wasn't sure what he meant like that. He had also mentioned that he was some kind of counsilor but, again, the Doctor was unsure of his job being there.

She heard him climb the stairs and when he walked through the guest bedroom door she looked up to him. He took a seat right next to the bed and sighed, staring down at the inert form.

''I know that this seems to be too much.'' He said. ''But you are in no danger, Dr Isles.'' He seemed to have an odd pacifying effect on her and it was at first weird, but then worrying. She felt like she had taken a sedative and it sent alarm bells ringing in her head.

''What...'' She muttered, surprised to hear herself slur. ''What's wrong with me?'' She withdrew her hands away from Jane and she focused on not looking directly into his eyes. Somehow she knew it would be bad. ''What are you?'' She asked, finally.

''Like the Alpha said, I am the pack counsilor.''

Now he had called Detective Korsak an ''alpha''. This getting more confusing by the second.

''When a wolf is injured or when we are dealing with young pups, or strays who can't control themselves, they send me in, it's my job in the pack, I have a calming effect on people.'' He smiled and Maura knew it was true. She couldn't understand it but she knew it was true. ''Jane has excellent control but it's pack protocol to make sure we got her covered.''

''So you're trying to say that you're all werewolves...?'' Maura said and the notion seemed less impossible as time went by.

''I know it's hard to accept doctor but you're a scientist, keep your mind open.'' His smile was incredibly calming and Maura thought she could sleep if he just kept on talking for a few more minutes. But then Jane stirred and finally opened her eyes.

Benny's attention turned to the injured woman, smile still fresh on his lips. ''Hey, Alpha, how do you feel?''

Jane looked back and forth between the two of them, then solely on Maura. ''You know what I am...'' She said breathily. It wasn't a question, just a statement.

''I'm afraid she saw you shift.'' Benny offered and Jane nodded.

''Thanks Benny. You won't be needed here anymore.'' Jane's voice grew steadier and despite Maura's attempt to stop her she pushed herself into a sitting position. ''I need some privacy with Dr Isles here.''

The door closed and the two woman sat in silence for a few minutes before Maura finally found the courage to speak. ''Jane.'' She started. ''I think you really need to explain some things to me.''

Jane nodded and actually begun getting out of bed. Maura reached for her but she was gently pushed back as Jane rose to her feet, slightly bent in weariness. ''We need to go to the morgue now.''

''What?'' Maura stuttered, taking a step away from the taller woman. ''Absolutely not! You're in no shape to be walking and I have nobody to watch Danny.''

''Benny will stay with him. You need to trust me on this.'' She leaned her shoulder against the wall for support. ''In order to explain I have to show you. And this can only happen in the morgue.''

''You're insane.'' Maura muttered, shaking her head dismissively. ''You're all insane!''

''Maybe.'' Jane smiled weakly. ''But do you trust me?''

Maura drew in a deep breath and considered the question. It was stupid, she barely knew that woman who now stood dressed in a wrinkled t-shirt and sweatpants, in the middle of her guest bedroom. Yet that very woman had gotten between her and a loaded gun that could have easily killed her. She might be crazy but she wasn't trying to hurt her. And suddenly she came into the realisation that she did, in fact, trust her. She had trusted her from the very first moment she saw her and all she had had to do was to ask those four words, ''do you trust me''.

Maura Isles nodded, despite herself. ''Okay.'' She sighed.

Jane turned to look around the room and scented the air. ''Korsak was here...'' She muttered. ''Did he leave my bag?''

Maura gestured towards a duffel bag on the floor, at the bottom of the bed. ''He left that for you, if this is what you're looking for.

''Good, 'cause I need shoes.'' Jane looked down at her bare feet and wiggled her toes.

She took a long time putting the shoes on and Maura didn't move in to help her, knowing that at this point she would only injure her pride. Instead she stood buy and observed her and she knew now what this woman, Jasmine, had seen in Jane. Maura could see it in the sad and concerned expression the Detective's face had when she looked up to the forming bruises around the doctors throat, she could see in it the intensity and stubborness with which she pushed herself through the pain, the aura of strength and the way she carried herself with quiet strength.

Despite herself Maura imagined a life like this for herself and she found that it hurt, just to think about it. She heard Danny cry from the other room and Jane's head snapped towards the door.

Then the Detective shook her head and exhaled. ''Sorry. Force of habit.''

They drove uneasily to the morgue and it was late enough in the night that it was empty, or Maura would worry about showing up like this, in her casual clothes, accompanied by a pale and terribly dressed Jane. Opening the glass door she paused to look up to her, forcing her to stop walking.

''You probably saved my life.'' She said but Jane did not reply. ''Thank you.'' She said and this time there was a genuine nod as a response.

When they finally reached the chilly and sterilised air of the morgue Maura stood next to the table unsure of how to proceed. She still hadn't decided what kind of paranoia Jane had but she felt bad to point it out. For now she would play along.

Jane reached for one of the drawers of the morgue fridge and pulled out a body. She wheeled it close to Maura and pulled the sheet down to the waist of a young looking man. He must have been in his thirties, Latino, with very good musculature but it didn't change the fact that he was dead. Under all that dark skin and muscle he still had a heart which even those strong muscles couldn't protect from the bullet that pierced it.

''What are you doing?'' She asked but Jane seemed completely detached. She reached for a tray of instruments, took out a metal bowl and set it on the mans chest. Then she reached for a scalpel and swallowed before drawing a thin line against her palm. Blood flooded out, trickling in the bowl and Maura rushed to take the scalpel away but Jane held it out to her voluntarily.

''It's okay.'' She said, wiping her palm, holding her hand up to show her that the cut was...

It couldn't be... Maura thought. The cut is healing. She can't be healing, I must be going crazy too.

Jane came up behind her and took hold of her hand and when Maura tried to pull away she found out she couldn't. Her back was pressed against Jane's chest and she was trapped in the vice like grip. She started to panic.

''What are you doing?!'' She asked, as Jane forced her hand into the bowl, dipping her fingers into the blood.

''Don't talk.'' Jane ordered and Maura felt the electricity that buzzed around them. It wasn't the kind of electricity that had to do with attraction but the kind of buzz that had to do with raw energy. She felt every single one of her senses prickle up, she could see, smell, hear, feel everything with every cell of her body.

''You're in danger, because of what you are.'' Jane said, right into her ear, forcing Maura's fingertips to paint the mans eyelids with blood. ''That's why I'm here to protect you. Its my job.''

''What do you mean?! What do you mean because of what I am?!'' Maura almost screamed, overtaken by the flood of senses and emotions. She could smell the blood, almost taste the tiny particles floating inside her nosetrils, she could feel every cell of Jane's bare skin against her own. ''What do you mean?!''

She watched with horror as Jane forced her hand against the man's lips, painting them with grotesque bloody red.

''Let me go!'' She protested. ''Let go, you're nuts!''

''Ask him.'' Jane whispered, her voice eerily calm despite Maura's shouting and struggling against her. ''Ask him to rise.''

''What?!'' Maura tried to elbow the woman behind her and she heard her huff as her elbow found the bullet wound still fresh on her stomach, but the grip on her whole body remained. ''You're crazy!''

''Imagine your baby, imagine Danny being in danger, imagine what you would have done to keep him safe, imagine this man having his hand around your baby's throat, ask him, ask him to rise Maura!'' Her voice grew intense but it remained even. ''You're running out of time! Your baby's gonna die! Ask him!''

Maura felt the anger literally fill her body like a heat wave. Every muscle tensed and her chest heaved with that anger and finally shouted. Everything around them was liquid and bright, she felt Jane's body vibrate behind hers until they were both literally shaking with energy. ''Rise! Rise fucking rise! Is this what you want me to do?! '' She hollered. ''Fuckin' rise!''

Suddenly Jane let go of her completely and Maura almost fell back with surprise because the man on her table had just opened his eyes.

''You, Maura Isles...'' Jane said when the Doctor turned to her wide eyed. ''You are a Necromancer.''

* * *

 _ **Well, let me know what you guys thing about this eh?!**_  
 _ **LK**_


	12. Mistakes

Chapter twelve

''Jane, I know you don't want to, but you really need to stay still and let me take a look at your injury.''

The Detective huffed and rolling her eyes she sat down on the bed and allowed Maura to pull herself up and expose the bandages on her stomach. She felt the doctor put a hand flat against her abdomen and she leaned back against the headboard to make the job easier.

''You still have a fever.'' The Doctor said. It was easier to focus on treating Jane's injuries, it was something she knew how to do and the familiarity was comforting, completely different than this scary new situation she had to deal with. She had never believed in the supernatural but she had seen that man rise, that man who still held the Y incision scar on his chest. Being a doctor was the only thing that kept her from going mad. And so she asked for the things she could understand. ''Why does the silver cause that reaction to your body?''

Jane's eyebrows rose but she answered none the less. ''Werewolves have a gene mutation that causes the appearance of an enzyme catalyst, the same enzyme that causes rapid healing. Silver breaks down that enzyme and until it is taken out of the body the healing process is disrupted.''

Maura nodded. She could actually understand that and it felt good.

She changed Jane's bandage quickly and efficiently, she hadn't worked on a live patient in years but she had light and capable hands. She finished quickly and sat back down, on the chair by Jane's bedside.

''So...'' She asked, and her voice was barely a whisper. ''This is real?''

Jane's eyes softened with the frail edge in Maura's words. She sighed, offering a sad smile. ''It's real.'' She answered and offered no further words, allowing the Doctor to quickly wipe her eyes and they both pretended they tears were never there in the first place.

A long silence ensued, pregnant with questions and pending tension. Uncharacteristically it was Jane that broke it, raising her gaze to meet the Doctor's eyes.

''I know this new supernatural thing is scaring you, but theres something else bothering you, what is it?''

Maura opened her mouth to deny it but then frowned. ''How do you know?''

Jane sighed again and she fussed with her bed covers before answering. ''I can get impressions off people.''

''You mean you're reading my thoughts?!'' Maura asked and fell off her chair.

Jane gestured widely to stop the panicking woman. ''No, no no!'' She saw Maura visibly relax. ''I just get impressions of what other people feel sometimes.''

Maura's interest was greater than her disbelief. ''So you're an empath?''

''I guess to some extent? I don't know?'' Jane shrugged. ''So what is it?''

Maura closed her eyes, shaking her head and allowed a brief silence between them in order to organise her thoughts. She wasn't used in having to share her thoughts with other people and it took real effort to communicate with Jane. In fact, Maura thought, she doubted she would ever tell what she was about to tell Jane to another human being, and it made it even harder to think of a proper way to phrase it.

''It's Dennis...'' She said.

''Korsak will find him...'' Jane offered. ''The pack will make sure he won't hurt you or anybody again.''

''It's not that, it's me...'' Maura's jaw tensed and she looked away from Jane, trying to hide her flushed cheeks. ''I always prided myself in not being one of those silly petty little women and yet here I am...'' She laughed sarcastically. ''Here I am with a man who doesn't love me, probably never did, and I guess I knew it all along but never really wanted to admit it.''

''Why not?'' Jane asked quietly and Maura was surprise to not find pity or judgment in her voice.

''Why?'' Maura turned to her fully, their eyes meeting. ''Because he was the only one who would have me. Because nobody else would ever take the time to be with me, touch me, kiss me. Talk to me...''

''I find that highly unlikely...'' Jane interrupted before she could help herself. ''You're a very beautiful and smart woman.'' She saw Maura's frown and rushed to explain. ''I'm not saying this because I like women, I'm just stating the obvious here.'' She looked away, suddenly feeling awkward. When had Jane Rizzoli ever become awkward? This woman was pushing all her buttons with her vulnerability and frailty and those big hazel eyes. ''I mean, I hope, it doesn't bother you, that I'm gay, I mean...''

Maura shook her head. ''No, it's really none of my business, I... um...'' She realised she had just ''um''ed, something she didn't like to do.''I mean, you, um, really thing so?''

Jane scoffed. ''Of course I do, you're gorgeous!'' She cleared her throat. ''I mean, in a non gay way...'' She looked away and Maura gave a small laugh, this time genuine.

''Thank you, Jane.''

They let the awkward moment pass and Jane cleared her throat with a shy smile. ''So...'' She said, resuming her usual serious expression. ''What made you to ever think otherwise?''

''I...'' Maura considered her question. ''I grew up in a very sheltered environment, went into an all girls boarding school after I turned ten...''

Jane sat straighter with interest. ''How was that for you?''

''I don't know, I mean, it was very important for my education but-''

''You hated it.'' Jane finished for her.

''I didn't hate the school, I hated the people, I was alone most of the time and when I wasn't... well lets say they felt I wouldn't be a valuable member of their groups.''

Jane nodded with understanding. ''Kids can be mean.''

Maura shrugged. ''They spent a lot of time calling me dot-face...'' She watched Jane's curiosity then realisation as her eyes traveled across Maura's face to the snow-flake like freckles scattered over her nose. She looked away shyly and shrugged. ''Or Maura the bore-a.'' She laughed. ''Of course they meant boring but it didn't really rhyme.'' She almost jumped with surprise when she felt Jane reach out and lay her hand on top of hers, not squeezing or dominating like Dennis would do but just resting it there, allowing its presence to be known. It gave Maura the courage she needed to go on. ''I met Dennis just when I finished high school. We got married barely a year after, we've been married for almost eight years now. He never went a day without letting me know how lucky I was that a man would turn to look at me, want to be with me, and he was that man. And for a few years it was okay, you know? He gave me a sense of purpose and it felt good to be wanted. I was a pariah everywhere else.'' She glanced briefly at Jane before continuing. ''I guess I stayed because I didn't know anything better out there. He was all I knew, my entire adult life has been by his side.'' She shrugged. ''I guess the sex was good too, but there was nothing more to it, not for a few years now.''

''You don't just have sex with the person you love...'' Jane said, her eyes focused down on their joined hands. ''You make love to them. You take the time to adore every little detail of them and you make love to them, you make them happy and full. You don't just have sex. It's never enough.'' She patted Maura's hand before pulling away. ''Probably in his own mind he loved you and probably you did also, because you felt there was nobody else to love. But you owe it, if not to yourself then to your son to make sure this man never lays a hand on you.''

Silence again, Maura usually liked silence but this one felt weird and she was antsy to break it. ''What about you?'' She ask.

''What about me?''

''When did you meet her? Jasmine I mean.''

Jane run a hand through her hair, exhaling audibly. ''I met Jaz about five years ago. I was waiting for the train and I saw her standing by the tracks. She didn't have a jacket on and it was raining, she had no luggage and all I could think was 'where in the world is her ticket?'. Then I realised she had none. She was waiting for the train but she wasn't planning on getting on it, she was planning to throw herself under the wheels. I don't even remember what I told her but we ended up sitting in a smelly diner, her crying and me trying to think of an excuse for not catching my train to visit my mum. She had come out to her family, they were strict catholics, they kicked her out...''

''About being gay?''

Jane nodded quietly. ''She wanted to kill herself that day and I accidentally saved her life. We stayed together for almost a year and for the first minute I laid eyes on her I knew I loved that woman. We were happy and madly in love and she wanted to get married so I eventually reached a point where I had to tell her about my...'' She rubbed her neck uncomfortably. ''Condition.''

''That you're a werewolf.'' Maura said, more to hear herself say it. She wanted to laugh about how absurd it sounded but the zombie man in her morgue said otherwise.

''Yes.''

''How did she take it?''

Jane tilted her head back. ''Bad. Very bad. She broke up with me and left.''

''Oh...'' Maura muttered. ''I'm sorry.''

''She went out that night, got drunk and left the bar with a guy. I searched the city for her for weeks and when I found her again she was pregnant and living in the street once more.'' The Detective closed her eyes. ''Emma was a mistake, a stupid mistake on Jasmine's part but that day I swore to raise this child, my child. And we did, we made it, we never, not once made her feel like a mistake. She was my daughter and she was the best thing that ever happened to me.'' She turned to Maura. ''We got married next week, and despite everything we were happy.''

''I was a mistake too.'' Maura said suddenly and Jane's head cocked up, snapping out of the trip down memory lane.

''What do you mean?''

''I was a mistake, I was given up for adoption.'' The Doctor explained. ''My biological mother made a mistake, she never wanted a baby. So she gave me up for adoption.''

''I'm sorry.''

''It was okay, I mean I had everything I wanted. All my needs were met, I had good education but there was never any...''

''Love?''

''Yes.'' She wiggled her fingers, trying to find something meaningful to say but she didn't have something. ''You loved them, both of them. Jasmine knew that. She knew you'd love your daughter, thats why she came back to you.''

''I wish she never had.'' Jane whispered thickly, feeling a lump form in her throat. ''They'd both still be alive if they hadn't.''

They fell back into a stunned silence they both needed to recuperate.

* * *

 **Another one here. A bit of backround story. Let me know what you think, we'll learn more soon  
LK**


	13. Wine Tasting

Chapter thirteen

''Jesus Jaz, say something!''

Jane felt suddenly self conscious, standing completely naked in the middle of the clearing. It was nothing Jasmine hadn't seen before, they had been lovers for more than nine months but she had just shifted from a black wolf to human and the woman in front of her was completely silent, hand clasped over her mouth.

''Jaz, please!'' Jane reached for her, planting two palms on her shoulders. That sure got a reaction out of her because Jasmine flinched, taking several steps back.

''Don't touch me! Don't you fucking touch me!'' She shouted, snapping out of the shocked state.

''Jaz!'' Jane tried to reason, opening her arms. ''Please, let's just talk about this!''

''Get back!'' Jasmine pointed an accusing finger towards her chest.''You're a fucking monster!''

''Jaz... I...'' Jane stuttered, her eyes watering. ''I'm...''

''I wanted to have kids with you! You're a fucking freak of nature!''

Jane had tried to keep an open mind considering Jasmine's reaction but that didn't mean it hurt any less. ''Jasmine, please...'' She tried one last time to reach for the other woman but the usually quiet and shy red-head shoved her back firmly.

''Get away from me!''

Jane stumbled back, more in surprise than the force of the push. She tripped and fell, landing on the cold ground with her hip. She didn't dare to get up and follow Jasmine, instead she felt helpless as she watched the woman she loved walk away. She knew if she tried to change her mind she was only going to terrify her even further and it hurt, it still hurt.

When she couldn't see her anymore Jane shifted. The wolf was heart broken also but she would blend in the forest better and she didn't have any of the human responsibilities. She just wanted to run deeper into the forest, where it belonged, and so it did.

She awoke from the sudden sound of glass breaking. She pushed herself up to her elbows and scented the air. She could hear only two heartbeats in the house, the small one normal, belonging to Danny, who judging by its rhythm was asleep and the other one belonging to an adult, which had to be Maura's. No danger.

Slowly, Jane got to her feet, her hand resting over the bandages under her shirt. She didn't bother to look herself in the mirror, rather she made her way down the stairs. The scent of alcohol immediately hit her and curiously she walked carefully into the kitchen. She found Maura leaning against the kitchen counter, wine glass in her hand. There was a half empty bottle of red wine next to her and another one on the flood, shattered in pieces.

The Doctor didn't seem very apologetic for dropping the bottle, rather she stood staring at it with mischief. She was wearing a very thin nightgown, which allowed for the light freckles on her chest to show.

''Look at what I've done...'' She giggled when she saw Jane walk in. ''I've made a mess.''

Look at that, Jane thought. The mighty doctor is drunk. She smiled at her, taking the bottle and putting the cork back in its place. ''I think you've had enough for today Doctor Isles, besides, it's still what, ten in the morning?''

''Shush Jane, I'm having fun!'' Maura scolded her. She moved closer, took a sip of the wine, draped her arm around Jane's neck and swayed her hips. ''Wanna have fun too?'' She brought her glass up to Jane's lips and the Detective took a reluctant sip.

She watched Maura's face, her face plain and free of make up, her freckles provocative and inviting, her lips painted in the deep red of the wine and Jane knew that the wine she had just drunk would be even better, had she tasted it from those lips.

Maura's swaying was contagious, the way her hips pressed against Jane's and the Detective found herself following the rhythm. She reached and tentatively touched the fading bruise on the Doctor's eye.

''I don't know how you do that to the person you love...'' She said thickly. ''I don't know how he ever dared to touch you without fearing he would... defile you.'' For the first time Jane felt desire radiating from the Doctor's body and it filled the room like a scent. She didn't have time to process that new piece of information, because Maura's lips were suddenly pressed against her own.

Her body reacted, her hands firmly lifting the Doctor, setting her down on the kitchen counter, leaning in as the kiss deepened. Maura's bare legs locked around her waist, pulling her closer than two bodies could possibly be. Jane had been right, that wine tasted indeed so much better, along with the scent of flowers that lingered on Maura's skin and the light aftertaste of sweet fruit. It was intoxicating, in a level that made heroine appear like a joke. She wasn't breathing and it was the last thing that worried her, in fear she would love even a split second of that kiss.

Then she finally caught herself and resting her hands on counter next to Maura's hips she pulled away from the kiss. Again Maura tried to capture her lips but Jane turned her head to the side and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on the Doctor's cheek. She looked into those green eyes apologetically. ''I can't.''

Without warning Maura buried herself in her chest, sobbing, all heat and desire gone from her body. Jane wrapped her arms around her, tension sizzling out of her as well. ''I'm sorry.'' She repeated, kissing the top of the doctor's head. ''I can't.''

She lifted her up effortlessly, and the weeping woman felt more like a child than the confident and sexual being she was a few minutes ago. She set her down on the sofa in the living room and brought a blanket from the other room to keep her warm.

''It's going to be alright.'' She offered, as Maura quieted, sleeplessness and alcohol overtaking her. ''I promise.''

The phone rung but the Doctor didn't seem to notice so Jane picked up and kept her voice low, not wanting to wake her up. ''Hello.''

''Hey, Jane, it's me.'' His voice was deep and comforting baritone she immediately recognised.

''Vince. Any news on Dennis?''

''That's why I'm calling. There seems to be a connection between the man who sold Dennis the weapon and the Master of the City. He's somehow mixed up in this.''

Jane was quiet for a few seconds before speaking. ''Hoyt.''

* * *

 ** _Tadah, appearance of the villain. Let me know what you think_**  
 ** _LK_**


	14. The Council

Chapter fourteen

Maura sipped the coffee Jane had handed her quietly. It was instant and for a second she thought about complaining but she changed her mind. She watched the Detective cradling the bundle that was her son and she was amazed by the effect she had on him, because he seemed to immediately fall asleep. She was still on the couch, her body achy and her head heavy in hangover and it was only three in the afternoon.

''How'd you do this?'' She asked Jane instead.

The Detective's head cocked up curiously.

''How did you calm him down like this?'' Maura rephrased and she saw a small smile in Jane's features.

''The whole pack works together to raise the cubs. He knows what I am and he chooses the strongest in the pack to keep him safe.''

''You talk like he is...'' Maura shook her head, leaving the words hanging. She wasn't sure how to say that.

''Metaphorically.'' She brushed a thumb over the soft hair on top of his head. ''Little children are more sensitive to the supernatural than adults are. Some of their imaginary friends are not imaginary at all.''

''You mean...'' Maura snorted. ''Like ghosts?''

''Sometimes a soul will linger after death because it doesn't understand the concept of death. It usually happens with little kids and they seek out other kids to play with, continuing their 'life' as usual.'' Gently Jane placed Danny in Maura's arms.

''You must be joking?'' The Doctor asked.

''Absolutely not.'' Jane sat heavily down in the armchair and sighed. ''You spent your last autopsy in the company of one.''

''What?!'' Maura almost jumped and looked around her living room, expecting to see Casper.

''Relax, it's gone.''

''You can see them?''

Jane rubbed the back of her neck. ''Yeh.'' She left it at that and Maura, stunned, didn't ask any further questions. She seemed to be taking this on stride, Jane noted, surprised.

The Doctor finally reached the subject that she wanted since she woke up. ''Listen, Jane, what I did before, it was extremely inappropriate and-''

''It's okay doc.'' Jane looked away. ''I hope you understand though, I'm still married.''

''It won't happen again.'' Maura swallowed hard, realising it would be impossible to compete with the dead woman in Jane's memory. That didn't scare her. What scared her was that she had stolen a kiss and she did not regret it not one bit.

''There's something more important to discuss now, I suggest you go take a shower and wake up properly and then we can talk.'' Jane offered. She indicated the empty cup in her hand. ''I'll go get some more coffee, make it quick.''

Maura nodded and followed Jane's suggestion. The Detective lowered Danny in his carry seat and she walked into the kitchen, where she proceeded to refill her cup and then another one, to which she added just a dash of milk. She stood staring at it like it had just sprouted out of the kitchen table, realising she had done it again.

''God fucking damn it.'' She muttered, emptying the cup in the sink. Jasmine liked her coffee sugar free, dash of milk. And she just kept doing that, it was a gesture so bloody mechanical that she always ended up with that coffee cup in her hand. The only thing that stopped her from shattering the damn thing on the opposite wall was the fact that this was Maura's kitchen.

Her hand felt odd without the wedding ring and she promised herself she would put it on as soon as she got back to her apartment. She had almost reciprocated to Maura's advances and she knew it was wrong, it was wrong on so many levels when all she could think about was her hands around Jasmine's waist.

No, that was a lie.

All she could think about was her hands over Maura's hips. And it was wrong because she knew she shouldn't be feeling this way. Jaz had been her wife, still was her wife and even looking at Maura felt like cheating. She had to stop, had to stop looking at her, touching her, because if she touched her again she probably wouldn't be able to control herself. And then she would never be able to deal with the guilt.

When Maura walked out of the bathroom she found Jane in the kitchen, her eyes lowered to her coffee cup. She knew the Detective had heard her walk in and she joined her, sitting opposite her at the kitchen table.

''Everything okay?'' She asked.

Jane nodded. ''We need to talk.''

''Okay?''

''You now know what you are.''

''A necromancer.'' Maura muttered. ''So you say.''

''This city is controlled partly by two different packs and partly by the Master of the city.'' Jane said slowly. ''The Master has control of all the vampires in the city.''

''The what?''

''Vampires.'' Despite herself Jane made a crude vampire imitation, with her fingers poising as extended vampire fangs. ''Blood suckers. Sex freaks. Etc.''

''There are vampires?'' Maura laughed. ''Actual, Twilight Movie, Vampires?''

''First, Twilight, nothing to do with reality.'' Her face grew serious. ''There is a supernatural council you need to inform of your presence, in order to ensure safe passage. We are very big on territory here and if they think you are trying to hide your existence they might ask you to leave the city.''

''And what if I don't leave?'' Maura asked, swallowing thickly.

Jane's voice was grim. ''Then they will send the Executioner after you.''

''They can't- they...'' Maura stuttered. ''You mean they would kill me?''

''They would certainly try.''

''What do I have to do?'' The Doctor asked, her fists clenching in fear, nervousness clear in her features.

''There are five members in the council, the two pack alphas, the master of the city, a representative for the witches and the Executioner. In order to stay safe you need to convince the council that you are in control of your abilities and you wont hurt the community by accidentally say killing another human or losing control in front of a human. Then you need to affiliate yourself to one of the groups, you'll be probably accepted by the witches.'' Jane counted explicitly, using her hand. ''They will see you and then vote and they will either accept you in the community or give you the option of either leaving and staying alive or staying and being executed.''

''Who are these people?'' Maura asked, intending to know as much as she could for the people who would decide her future.

''The Moonstone Pack's alpha is Vince Korsak, he's in your corner. The Nightwalker's pack alpha is going to be tougher to convince but I don't imagine he is going to have a specific problem. His name is Paddy Doyle.''

''The criminal?!'' She blinked. ''He's wanted by Interpol and the FBI and-''

''I know.'' Jane sighed. ''He's the one.'' She cleared her throat. ''For the witches representing will probably be a woman by the name of Hope Martin. You probably know of her.''

''The doctor? The one who has the clinic?''

Jane nodded and Maura leaned in with interest. ''She's ... a witch?''

''Yes.'' Jane wrung her hands nervously. ''Charles Hoyt is going to be there, he's the master of the city.'' She hid her clenched fists under the table and leaned closer to Maura. ''You need to be really careful of him. I mean it Maura.''

''What do you mean?''

''He might ask you to join his group as an ''essential''. An ''essential'' is a person who belongs in one group without actually belonging, for example a human doctor who is a affiliated with the wolf pack, he is not a shifter but he has the full protection and benefits of a pack member.''

''Okay?''

''You need to stay as far away from that man as you can, I'm serious. He's charming but he is also a very dangerous man. He has done some terrible things but we've never been able to prove it. Stay away, alright?'' Jane urged.

''Okay, alright. I got it. Stay away from the vampire guy. Got it.'' Maura offered a small smile but Jane did not reciprocate. ''So, Hoyt is master of the city. What about the Executioner? What is her? Basically, who is he?''

There was a deepening silence and Jane turned away from Maura, staring down on the floor.

''Me.''

* * *

 ** _So, Maura has an upcoming audition, lets see how that goes, especially with Hoyt being there_**  
 ** _Let me know your thoughts_**  
 ** _LK_**


	15. Executioner

Chapter fifteen

''Listen.'' Jane huffed. ''You don't have to like me, you just have to stay alive. And this means you have to learn how to control this.''

She looked around and found Maura among the tombstones.

''It's not that!'' The Doctor exclaimed. ''I can't understand what you want me to do!''

''Okay, okay.'' Jane waved her hands dismissively and walked up to the smaller woman. ''Lets take it from the top.'' She gestured to their surroundings at the old cemetery. ''You're a necromancer, you're drawn to the dead people. This is your natural habitat.'' Maura arched an annoyed eyebrow at her and Jane shrugged. ''It's true.''

''Okay, so what now?'' Maura crossed her arms over her chest.

The Detective twirled the small knife between her fingers and sensing Maura's unease she held it out to the Doctor, handle first. She gave Maura her hand and held the bowl directly under it. The Doctor hesitated, blade hovering over the scarred palm.

''It's okay, I'll heal.'' Jane nudged her but the Doctor shook her head again.

''I can't...'' She said through her teeth. ''It still will hurt.''

''It's okay.'' Jane nodded. ''It's nothing.''

She didn't look away when Maura made the incicion and blood trickled freely down into the metal bowl.

''We can't keep doing this.'' The Doctor muttered.

Jane withdrew her hand, sealing the cut with a handkerchief. ''I know.'' She agreed. ''You will eventually need to find some kind of small animal for this, I've heard of necromancers using rats and chicken.''

''I don't know if I could-''

''You would have to.'' Jane stuffed the handkerchief in her pocket and stared down at her now healing hand. ''I won't always be around and you can't use your own blood, it would make you dizzy eventually.'' She came behind Maura, taking her hand in hers, easing their fingers in the bowl. She felt the doctor stiffen against her but she let it go and they crouched down together, smearing a bloody symbol on the grave, one that Maura could swear she had seen somewhere before, because she felt a strange familiarity with it.. Then she guided Maura's fingers to trace the same symbol, only inverted.

''This is Life.'' She said, pointing to the first symbol. ''This is Death.'' She pushed Maur'as. ''And you're the bridge between these two.'' Her hands reached up, covering Maura's eyes. ''You need to forget the world around you and think of the world inside this grave. This is easier because you know the name.'' The tombstone marked the grave clearly, it belonged to a man named Harry Gordon. ''Forget about everything else and focus on that name, feel your energy pass through this tombstone and inside, deep inside the grave...''

For almost a second Maura felt the two symbols heat up, burn with energy against her palms. The solid surface under her hands was not solid anymore but felt like a vibrating liquid. Then she became very aware of Jane pressed against her and all that energy was out of her control, unharrnessed and misdirected.

Jane let out a surprised gasp and she stumbled backwards, barely managing to catch herself on another tombstone and not end up on the mossy ground.

''What the hell...'' She muttered, looking down at her forearm, at the dark and blistered area where Maura's hand had touched her.

The Doctor was on her feet and tried to move closer but Jane held her other hand out, holding her back.

''It's me, isn't it?'' She asked Maura and the woman blinked.

''What do you mean? What just happened?''

''Ever since I told you about the Executioner, you've been weird.'' She tried to keep her voice from reaching an accusing tone. ''You're afraid of me, you can't trust me and you can't focus.''

''How can I trust you!'' Maura snapped, wound tight with tense energy. ''I have a man lying in my morgue table and when I opened up his stomach I found blood in there, and you know what? It wasn't his blood!'' Her hands were clenched into fists and she stepped closed, despite Jane's earlier unspoken request to keep her distance. ''Next thing I know Vampirism is a thing that really exists and I seem to have a vampire that has been killed execution style in my morgue!'' She opened her arms with exasperation. ''And then you tell me you're the Executioner!'' She furiously searched Jane's eyes for a reaction. ''What the hell am I supposed to think?!''

''You think I killed this man.'' Jane offered quietly.

''Yes, yes I do, and I want you to tell me I'm wrong!'' She angrily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She wasn't used to speaking to other people this way, it made her upset and she hated it.

There was a long pause, the cool breeze shuffling through Jane's untamed hair.

''I can't.'' Was the only answer Maura got.

She hadn't believed it, not the first time the thought formed in her mind, not even a few second before. It was just something she had to prove didn't happen. She realised she hadn't wanted it to be true. But it was.

''How could you?'' Maura's voice sounded high pitched, even to her, and she hated it. ''You executed that man in cold blood! You're a murderer!''

''No.'' Jane said, finally letting anger reach her own words. ''You don't get to do that, you don't get to give me the hollier than thou crap.'' Without wanting to, her finger was jabbing at Maura's chest. ''You don't get to hide behind self righteousness, you don't get to judge me and what I have done.''

The Doctor was now painfully aware that Jane was physically bigger and stronger than her. No, it wasn't just that. The anger seemed to seep out of her skin like dark, raw energy. It scared her.

''You don't get to stand there and call me a murderer.'' Jane continued, lowering her voice. ''That man had already killed three women, do you want to know about that?'' She leaned closer to Maura. ''He would lure them in his apartment, they would have sex and when he was done with them he would kill them.'' She reached for Maura, her hands around the smaller woman's waist, pressing her against the tombstone behind them. She leaned even closer, her lips hovering over the side of Maur'as neck. ''He would bite them and suck them dry...'' She whispered and her words brought goosebumps against the doctor's skin.

Maura pulled away and the slap across Jane's cheek echoed in the empty cemetery.

The Detective snorted and Maura covered her mouth with her hand, shocked with her own actions. Jane looked down at her watch and shook her head.

''I have to go.'' She said in a low voice and looked around them. ''Suzie is here.''

''...What...?'' Maura asked, confused.

Instead of an answer something moved through the thick bushes on their right and something yipped. Maura jumped but she calmed down when she saw it was just a small dog, a brown cub with white spots. Then she realised it was a wolf cub.

Jane moved in front of her, hiding her field of vision and when she managed to look again in the wolf's place was a naked woman. A woman who was no stranger to her.

Senior Criminalist Suzie Chang was standing before her very eyes, under the pale moonlight, and she was smiling up at Jane. The Detective shrugged out of her leather jacket, enveloping the smaller woman inside it's warmth. Suzie stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Jane, who pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

''Hey...'' She said, as Suzie laid her head against her chest. ''All okay?''

''Yeah...'' The Criminalist sighed, looking content to just stay there.

''Hang on a second!'' Maura cut in. ''What's going on there?''

Jane turned to her, her demeanor towards the Doctor cold, without showing any indication of the anger Maurah had seen before. ''Suzie is a submissive wolf, one of the new cubs in the pack. She needs an alpha when she shifts for a few months, to make sure she learns to-'' She paused, realising she shouldn't share more than she should. ''The things she's supposed to learn. And stays in control.'' She looked down at her watch again. ''Someone is here to take you home, I don't think we'll manage to do anything tonight. We'll try again tomorrow.''

She turned around and without a second look at Maura she took off her clothes unabashedly, setting them down in a neat stack. She walked off without a hint of self consciousness into the thick trees until Maura couldn't see her anymore.

Doctor Isles found herself with mouth agape and hadn't recovered from the shock enough to close it.

* * *

 ** _Um you guys still interested in this story? Let me know_**  
 ** _LK_**


	16. Memory Palace

Chapter sixteen

She had been haunted by the dreams all night. Images of Jane, laughing heartedly, a toddler climbed up her shoulders, hands reaching up to a starry sky.

''I can get 'em! I'll get you one!''

It was a little girl's voice and Jane's laughter grew deeper, musical as she brought her hands back, securing the girl on her shoulders and sprinted down the grassy field, the girl's arm's wide open.

''I'll get one mama! I'll get a shiny lil star!''

''Catch it yet?!'' Jane's deep rumble asked but Maura couldn't see her face, her features were hidden by the dark. ''We should get that one!''

''Jane!'' Another voice called, trying to sound stern but failing, because laughter highlighted the word. A woman came into view, beautiful creamy skin and red hair, looking almost aethereal in her white summer dress. ''How many times have I told you not to run in the dark?''

Jane came into a halt in front of the woman, lowering the girl to the ground.

''You could trip and get hurt!'' The woman said, trying to stop Jane's grin from reaching her own features. ''And what if-''

Jane bent down and kissed her deeply, her arms wrapping around her waist. The woman seemed to melt in the embrace, barely keeping upright by throwing her arms around Jane's neck. She pulled away finally, her cheek resting on the crook of Jane's neck.

''Was this a ''shut up'' kiss?'' She asked and Jane flashed her a toothy grin.

''Maybe?'' She said, before claiming the woman's lips again.

They broke the kiss when the little girl tugged at the hem of the woman's dress.

''Mi-mi baby, what is it?'' The woman asked and picked her up. The girl pointed at the sky again, her eyes sparkling.

''Mommy, look up there! Me and mama gonna get you one!''

''Why would you do that, baby?'' The woman asked, looking back at Jane who reached and hugged the woman from behind, an embrace within an embrace.

''Coz we wov you!'' The girl said and Jane laughed, kissing the spot behind the woman's ear.

''Cause we love you Jaz.''

Maura woke soaked in sweat. She immediately turned to the side and tears rolled down her cheeks, onto the pillow. She pulled her knees up to her chest and she wept, the dream clear as day in her memory. Her body ached for someone else's warmth beside her. She had been with Dennis for so long and she was used to him not coming home for the night, but this felt new. She missed something she had never had and it confused her. She cried herself back to sleep and before she knew it she was dreaming again.

The red haired woman lying down on the grass, sprawled on a comfortable blanket. Next to her lay Jane her eyes closed and face relaxed.

''I'm sorry.'' The woman said, her eyes glimmering under the shade of the big oak tree over them. ''I'm so sorry Jane.''

Slowly Jane opened her eyes and turned to the woman, her features gentle.

''I did to you exactly what my family did to me.'' The woman continued. ''They couldn't understand me so they threw me away, and I did the same to you.'' She reached for Jane's hand. ''And now I have no family, I have nobody but you.'' She swallowed hard. ''I'm so sorry baby.''

Jane didn't speak. She rose to her feet and approached the stroller to their left, looking inside to the sleeping child. ''Our daughter is beautiful.'' She said gently and the woman nodded. Jane seemed to take in a deep breath before turning back to face her. ''I want to stay here forever.'' She said, gesturing widely to the forest surrounding them. ''What do you think?'' She asked. ''I'm going to quit my place as the Executioner, and we're going to buy the farmhouse in the clearing. We could afford it. We're going to raise our daughter here, away from the world.'' She brushed her palm against the tree. ''I'll built us a big tree house and we'll spend days reading stories to her, and you could work on writing your book.''

The woman got to her feet also, blinking. ''Are you serious?'' She asked.

''Yes.'' Jane asked, looking away, gathering the courage for what she did next. She reached for her jeans pocket and extracted a small velvet box. ''But first...'' She dropped down to one knee, revealing an elegant diamond ring. ''Jasmine Freeman, will you be my wife?''

Jasmine clasped a hand in front of her mouth, eyes wide open, not daring to look away from Jane.

''Will you marry me?'' Jane asked. Jasmine nodded mutely and Jane laughed, wrapping the woman in a deep kiss.

Maura woke up again and abandoned all hope of sleep abandoned. She picked up the phone and made a call instead. She hadn't realised what she was doing until she heard the voice on the other end.

''Rizzoli here.''

It surprised her first the fact that she had made the call then the fact that Jane had picked up immediately and didn't sound sleepy at all.

''Hey, um.'' There was a pause. ''It's Maura. Did I wake you up?'' She turned to check the clock next to the bed. It was five in the morning.

''No.'' Came the empty reply. ''Is something the matter? Your guards would have called me if there was danger.''

''Guards? You have guards on me?'' Maura asked, sitting up surprised.

''Of course.''

''Why?'' The Doctor swung her legs off the bed and walked up to Danny's crib, finding comfort in watching her son sleep. ''Because of Dennis?''

She heard Jane breathe from the other end and she couldn't help but recall the strikingly vivid dreams she had and the painfully brief kiss they had shared. ''There are no other necromancers in Boston.'' The Detective answered finally. ''There's no telling who would be interested in you. In our world, having people interested in you is surprisingly dangerous.''

''I see.'' Maura muttered.

''Is there something you need?'' Jane asked, matter of factly.

''I want to go to the cemetery and try again.'' Maura said hesitantly, walking downstairs to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

''Okay.'' There was another small pause, probably Jane checking her watch. ''I can be there in half an hour if I run.''

''What do you mean if-''

''I'll see you then.''

Almost exactly half an hour later the doorbell rung but when Maura opened her door it wasn't Jane she saw but a huge black wolf. That, she thought, was what she meant ''run''.

''Um.'' She stuttered, as the beast strode past her, scenting the air, its eyes flashing brilliant blue like raw energy. ''Hi.''

For the first time Maura had the chance to watch the shift. The black fur shimmered and vibrated, almost sizzling. Maura didn't know what exactly she had expected, but she had been almost sure there would be pain during the shift. What she saw instead could only be described as beautiful. The transaction seemed incredibly smooth, as if the wolf's body melted into its purest form of energy and molded back seamlessly into Jane's long, bipedal body.

The naked woman made no move to cover herself, standing unapologetically in the middle of Maura's living room, hand on her hip. Maura watched the scarred skin where the two silver bullet's had entered and another long scar on her side, starting under her arm and tracing down to her left hip.

''You wouldn't have any clothes I could borrow, would you?'' The Detective's voice forced her to snap out of the trance. She realised she had been rudely staring at her as if it was the first time she saw someone naked.

As she picked clothes for Jane, Maura wondered if the Detective was intending to be provocative, or it was simply something that came natural to all shapeshifters. It took everything Maura had to maintain eye contact as Jane dressed without a hint of shyness.

''I was with Suzie still, we were working on her tracking abilities when you called. Figured I'd get here quicker on foot.''

''Is the something going on between you and Suzie?'' Maura held herself say. ''Not that it's any of my business.'' She rushed to add.

''No, it's not.'' Jane frowned. ''But there's absolutely nothing between us. Suzie is like a child, and I've told you before, every wolf in the pack helps to raise the cubs.'' She emphatically zipped the jeans Maura had given her and turned to face her. ''We need to talk. There's news about your situation.''

''What do you mean?''

There was an odd silence as Maura opened the door, all conversation stopping while the young woman, Maura's baby sitter entered. She looked sleepy and tired but her demeanor was pleasant, despite the odd hour.

Jane spoke only after she was sitting in the car, a good distance between them and the house.

''They moved up the date of your hearing. It's tonight and you need to be ready, or you're going to be in a really tough spot with the council.''

''Why would you do that?''

''It wasn't my decision, the council voted without me or Korsak.''

''So what?'' Maura's hands tightened around the wheel. ''Are you going to just kill me if I don't get this right?'' She couldn't stop the bitterness in her voice.

''Listen.'' Jane said, seriously, turning to Maura. ''You can sit here and whine about my job all you want, but being mad at me isn't going to make you any more talented in raising the dead, and being mad isn't going to make you any less fucked up.'' Up until now she had been silent, her fingertips tapping on her leg with calm anticipation. Now she was stressed and angry and it showed. ''So instead of fighting with me, how about you actually doing something useful?''

Maura did not answer her, in fact she did not speak until they reached the same grave they had been working on before. She felt the truth in Jane's words and it silenced her, forcing her to grasp the reality of the situation. She didn't have to care about Jane's job, or the flaws of her character. It wasn't like they were friends or lovers, they were barely acquaintances, born out of some unfortunate coincidence and necessity. She didn't even have to like Jane, she just had to learn from her and that was it. She didn't need any excuse on Jane's behalf for anything.

Yet why was she trying so hard to find the reason why Jane would ever do something like that, become a killer.

Which brought another question to the surface.

''Jane...'' Maura said evenly, as she felt the Detective crouch behind her by the grave. ''Why do you care what happens to me?''

Twice Jane opened her mouth to speak and twice she close it. When she spoke Maura knew that she wasn't saying what had first crossed her mind. ''You have a son, Maura.'' She rose to her feet, resting against the tombstone. ''You can't miss not one second of him growing up, you can't miss his first steps, his first words, his first day to school. You can't miss not one minute from his life. If you fail at this they might kill you. And you're going to miss everything.'' She ground her teach, hating that her words were a little shaky. She tapped at the grave. ''Come on, you need to start. Remember what I told you.''

The energy made the hair on the back of Maura's neck stand up. She could feel her body humming with it, until the world was nothing but shapes. The symbols on the grave burned and she felt the marble vibrate as her thoughts invaded past the ground like a penetrating radar. She could feel around the grave, touch cold and humid dirt, she could fill it up, feed it with that energy that blinded her and drove her down on her knees.

The cold of the grave emptied her and she shivered violently. She could feel the ground shift and she heard the moan, the creak of bones being forced to work past their expiration date. She heard a voice but it wasn't the corpse standing in front of her, the voice was alive.

''Maura...''

She was kneeling by the grave, Jane's arms the only thing that kept her upright, the only link she was left with the world of the living.

''Maura, focus. Follow my voice, come back.''

And she did, she anchored herself in that voice, allowed herself to feel every cell of her body that was in contact with Jane's and slowly her vision returned. The first thing she did was look up to Jane leaning over her protectively, and saw her eyes flashing blue with the energy they shared. She saw her own eyes reflected in Jane's, empty pools of darkness, but she was not afraid.

She wasn't there anymore, in the empty graveyard, but in a different place and time. She could see darkness and hear only voices.

''You killed them!'' A voice boomed. ''You killed them both!''

''You're insane!'' The next voice she recognised as Jane's, raw and raspy. ''They were my family!''

''You slaughtered them!'' The unknown voice was female, older. ''What have you done?!''

Maura shook her head, trapped in the scenery and finally when everything went black she realised what she had seen earlier, what she was seeing now wasn't a dream, but memories.

She had somehow found her way in someone's memories when she lost control of her necromancy.

Jane's memories.

* * *

 _ **As requested, here's a longer chapter. Next chapter will probably be about the Council and Maura's ''audition'', which means Hoyt will be there too. How do you feel about the relationship our girl's have so far? Let me know you're still interested and what you think of this chapter. Thank you everybody who has reviewed and followed so far**_  
 _ **LK  
PS cookies to the person who finds out where this chapter has taken it's name  
**_


	17. Master of the City

Chapter seventeen

When she could see again, Maura saw Jane was on her feet, her body tense over her. It took her a few seconds to realise what Jane was doing before she saw that she was trying to hold back a creature that had once been a man. He wasn't rotten, like he should have been. Maura's power had restored him but his skin was leathery and his eyes were empty and crazed.

And he seemed to be extremely strong.

There were gaping wounds, where Jane had struck him but he had no blood to bleed. Jane on the other side was sweating from the exertion, despite the cold, claw marks on her forearms, her chest and face, filling slowly with blood that dripped down her clothes.

''Maura!'' Her voice was wild and strained. ''You need to order him to back down!''

Maura seemed entranced by what she had raised from the grave. ''My God...'' Was all she managed to mutter. The man hissed and snapped his teeth but Jane was quick and he stumbled. He fell and his knee bent in an odd angle but he rose and went after the Detective again Only then did Maura snap back into reality.

''What do I do?!''

Jane danced around the corpse, glancing back at Maura expectantly.

Finally the Doctor understood and she stood up, putting herself between Jane and the reanimated man. She half expected the claws to slice at her but they did not. The man simply stopped and stared at her.

''You must rest now.'' She whispered, and she watched entranced as the man obediently returned to the grave he had risen from, the dirt swallowing him back into his eternal resting place.

Jane sighed behind her, wiping the sweat off her brow. She was tense but tired.

''Lets go.'' She said, but Maura caught her sleeve and spun her round.

''Did you do it?''

''What?'' Jane snapped, pulling her hand away. ''What are you talking about?'' Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, not only from physical strain but emotional distress too. She seemed to Maura like a person on the point of breaking, not the point of tears but real true madness.

''Did you kill Jasmine?'' She asked and she regretted the words the minute they left her lips. She had expected anger or denial but she watched Jane's face crumble, pain etched deep in her features as she turned her back to her, leaning heavily on a tombstone, as if it was the only thing keeping her upright. Maybe it was.

She walked around the grave, trying to catch Jane's eyes as the woman stood half bent.

''Jane...?'' She tried, placing a hand on her shoulder. The Detective didn't pull away, she moved her lips, trying to say something but she didn't seem to have the air in her lungs to form the words. She wasn't crying but her eyes were wide, lungs seemed filled with cotton that suffocated and drowned her.

Maura wondered dimly what it would feel to love someone so much that the pain of their loss consumed you whole, invading your body and taking over your mind until you're left with nothing but an empty vessel, capable only of feeling pain. The answer was all there, in the horror she saw in Jane's eyes, the tremor of the scarred hands.

''She was my wife!'' Jane finally shouted, her hands clutching Maura's blouse. It was more of a panicked and steadying gesture, not meant to scare the smaller woman and it didn't. ''Emma was my child! She was the blood that run through my veins!'' Her hands shook but the grip did not loosen. ''I would have killed myself before I hurt them!''

Maura placed her hands over Jane's, soothing. ''I'm sorry.''

And then Jane cried. It wasn't graceful, or quiet. She wept, the loss tearing through her body, with claws deadlier than the dead man. She lowed herself to the ground, on her knees, hugging herself, head bowed and body bent in pain, humbled by the emptiness that spread in her chest.

And Maura waited. And waited.

And when Jane quieted and looked up to her, Maura leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

She felt Jane react, pulling away from her.

''I am not Dennis!'' She said emphatically, getting to her feet. ''Not everything can be solved with sex!''

She turned to go and confused, Maura called out to her.

''Jane! Please! I wasn't-''

''You're fucked up and you're trying to fix everything by assuming a role you know.'' Jane said through clenched teeth. ''I am not your husband, Maura. You cannot comfort me with sex.'' she took several steps back. ''How can you?! I just lost my wife!''

She walked away and Maura didn't follow. For a long time she stood still, uncomfortable and confused. She was angry with herself but mostly confused. Why in the world was she acting like that? Never before had she initiated like this with another person, even more another woman. Something inside her was pushing her forward towards Jane, as if her blood was calling to her in crashing tides. She had memories of Jane's touch in ways she consciously knew Jane had never touched her and now she had all those memories in her head from a time Jane looked so happy and all she wanted was to make her happy again. Something inside Maura was begging to be closer to the Detective, using those memories she had somehow pulled out of Jane to bring them closer.

She found Jane sitting in the passenger seat, door open and her legs out, elbows resting on her thighs. She didn't acknowledge Maura when she slid in the drivers seat, she just shut the door and leaned back, rolling down the window.

''Jane...'' Maura tried to get the other woman's attention but she ignored her. ''Jane.'' She tried again. ''I'm sorry.''

This time Jane nodded. She sighed and made a tired grimace. ''I know.''

''I don't know what's wrong with me... I just feel...'' She stared on the road ahead, trying to find a way to explain this when she couldn't even understand it herself. ''When I'm around you all I want to do is touch you. I can't keep my hands off you.'' She noticed than on her own accord her hand had reached out to comfort Jane's knee.

''You're discovering your powers. I'm guessing you're a witch or a sorceress of some kind, and you haven't learned how to control this yet.'' Jane turned to her, not shaking Maura's hand away. ''I don't know how you got into my head like that. But I don't want you to do it again, clear?''

''I'll try my best.'' Maura assured her. The touch that had meant to be comforting turned into something else, as her fingers traveled up Jane's thigh, exploring the strong muscles under her jeans.

There was a brief pause before Jane spoke.

''Jasmine's family blamed me for her death. She thought I had some kind of psychotic break and killed them. My family thought my wolf went crazy and killed them. They didn't even let me go to the funeral.'' Her voice was cold, empty of emotion.

''That's terrible.'' Maura whispered, as Jane's hand landed on top of hers.

They came into a halt in front of Maura's house and Jane felt tension rise in her body as Maura saw off the baby sitter and went upstairs to change. The Detective helped herself to a cup of tea in the kitchen but when she turned around she saw that Maura had changed into an extremely see-through night gown.

She set her cup down and walked up to her. Without much thought her hand rested on Maura's waist.

''What are we going to do?'' She asked, voice hoarse.

''What do you want to do?'' The Doctor asked, moving the nightgown up, revealing more and more of her soft skin and legs. She put a hand on Jane's chest and trailed lower, touching the firm stomach she had longer to touch from the very start. She tugged at the hem of Jane's T-shirt and when she was met with no resistance she slowly pulled it over Jane's head.

The Detective was left wearing just her jeans and a sport's top, her toned upper body glistening with sweat and desire. Maura's fingertips explored Jane's passive body, bringing the other woman closer and closer to that point in her head where she lost control. And, suddenly, Jane snapped.

She pushed Maura hard against the wall, her eyes flashing blue fire, as she claimed the woman's lips, biting and bruising. Maura could feel the raw strength behind every movement, the way Jane's one hand had trapped both of her wrists over her head and the other was tearing madly at her close, trying to pull the nightgown away from Maura's body and failing to reveal naked flesh. Buttons flew across the room and the Doctor heard the fabric tear as Jane's hand slipped in through her.

Then Maura felt it, the absolute loss of control she was experiencing. She was at Jane's mercy and it felt dangerous and painful.

''Jane!'' She tried to say. ''Stop!''

Her words were swallowed by another wild kiss, almost angry and vindictive.

''Jane! Please!'' Maura choked, as soon as she had air to spare. ''Stop!''

And just like that it was over. Her hands, released, dropped down, numb on her sides. Jane stood in front of her, breathing heavily. She used the back of her hand to wipe her lips and she turned around and grabbing her shirt she ground her teeth.

''Don't play with the big bad wolf, little girl.'' She growled as she walked out the room. Maura didn't call out to her, she too was out of breath.

She heard the door close and the house was filled with thick silence. Maura lowered herself down on the floor and clenched her fists, mute tears running down her cheeks. Whatever was happening between them seemed extremely dysfunctional but she wanted Jane like she needed air. She didn't have a lot of time to contemplate, soon Danny's crying roused her from the motionless state and she went to feed him.

She spent the day more or less in numbness or anxiety, alternating between the two states. Her presence had been requested by the council at midnight and she managed to catch only two or three hours of sleep before Danny woke her up again. She wondered how she should dress. Should she be casual? Or should she be formal? How formal? What counted as formal in a circle of people who, judging by Jane, preferred to go around naked?

That mere thought made her eyes flash red. God, she thought, Jane had an amazing body. Dennis wasn't by any means fat but Jane had real muscle tone, a type that most women and many men could only dream of having. She was tall and graceful and that hair that flew untamed around her head was inviting Maura to run her hand through it every time she laid eyes on it.

It was that hair she focused on the minute she walked inside the council's meeting. She had expected some type of underground cavern and she had been very surprised to find herself in a very large mansion in the Boston Suburbs. The house was extremely elegant on the outside and well decorated on the inside, modern taste blending with old classics.

A man welcomed as she entered the office. His hair was light brow, now graying. He was slim, his features pleasant as he took her hand and kissed it playfully.

''Doctor Isles.'' He said, his voice enchanting. He was tall, wearing a white shirt and slacks but no tie. ''May I welcome you to my humble household.'' He gestured around the room that hosted a conference table.

''Hands off the Candidate, Hoyt.''

Maura turned to the new voice. Jane's back was turned to them but the mane of black hair made it impossible to mistake her for anyone else. The Detective turned, her eyes cold as she cast a brief glance at Maura. ''You don't want to defile her.''

''Ah, Janie.'' The Man said, his pleasant tone lost as he spoke to the Detective. ''It's Dr Hoyt, for you.'' He walked past her, his shoulder brushing past hers as he bent to whisper in her eyes so only she would hear the words in the room. ''And what if I want to?''

Vince Korsak was already seated by the table, along with a blond woman and a big man in his late fifties. Vince smiled at her, as did the woman, but the other man remained unimpressed. There was a mass on the floor, covered with a white sheet and Maura assumed this was the body.

''Dear Members of the Council...'' Doctor Hoyt said. ''I think it is time to start.'' For the first time Maura noticed a thick old looking book in front of him and write down the date. ''Vince Korsak, Alpha of the Moonstone Pack.''

''Present.'' Said Korsak.

''Patrick Doyle, Alpha of the Nightwalkers Pack.''

''Present.''

''Hope Martin, Leader of the Boston Coven.''

''Present.

''Jane Rizzoli, Executioner for the Boston Alliance.''

Jane cast another look at Maura before answering. ''Present.''

''And of course, Warren Hoyt, Master of the City and Master of the Boston Vampires, Present.'' Dr Hoyt finished. He turned to Maura, who was still standing. ''Doctor Maura Isles?''

''Um, Present?'' She muttered, unsure.

''Very well!'' He grinned at her and Maura followed Jane's eyes to him, the barest hint of blue in their depths. ''You may begin, now, Maura.''

Maura knelt by the body and she saw that there was already a bowl and a dagger ready for her. She watched Jane's muscles shift when she made the cut into her own palm and it distracted her from the pain. Slowly she painted the two symbols over the sheet, not yet ready to face the body underneath. She closed her eyes, a hand over each symbol and she sighed, pouring herself, her life into the dead body.

She knew it was working because she felt the cool energy, her own this time, cold because it wasn't blended with Jane's energy. She somehow knew it didn't matter how loudly she said the words, and so she whispered.

''Rise.''

True enough the body rose, peeling the sheet away, to reveal a beautiful red-haired woman in a plain blue dress. She sat up and then rose to her feet with Maura's help but she was dead, her eyes followed Maura but they were dead, there was intelligence behind them but no emotion. Her skin was intact but deadly white, no blood coursing under the surface.

Then suddenly Maura realised she had seen this woman before.

''What is the meaning of this Hoyt?!'' Jane's voice boomed ominously behind her.

Maura has seen this woman twice before, once in the frame she had knocked on the floor in Jane's living room and once in the half finished painting in Jane's bedroom.

She had unknowingly risen Jasmine Freeman.

* * *

 _ **Now what do you guys think of Maura's and Jane's relationship and now of this new development? Please feed the writer**_. **And whatever your request is, please ask nicely, no need to be rude. All criticism accepted.**  
 _ **LK**_


	18. Day Exodus

Chapter eighteen

''Out! All of you!'' Jane hollered and several chairs scraped down on the floor as everyone in the council, including Doctor Hoyt obeyed and departed from the room. Maura made a move to go but she opted to stand by the door instead, changing her mind.

When the heavy door shut the only sound in the room was Jane's ragged breathing. The dead woman was eerily silent, she didn't have to breathe. The Detective's hands shook as she reached for her, a hand cupping the waxen cold cheek. She wanted to hug her, kiss her, but the woman was nothing but a shell, a doll.

''Jaz...'' She whispered.

''Jane.'' The woman said. Her face was even and she did not react to the touch.

Jane's hand dropped and she turned to Maura, her eyes distant. ''This is why I hate you lot.''

''Jane, I...''

''You bloody Necromancers, you go around disturbing the graves of the people we love, isn't there a single thing sacred in this world?!'' She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

''Jane I didn't know, I swear...'' Maura tried to explain but Jane held a hand up, stopping her from coming any closer.

''I know, Maura.'' She turned to her wife and took her hand. ''I'm sorry Jaz.'' She took the step separating them and kissed the top of her head gently. ''We'll let you rest now baby.'' She stroked Jasmine's hair but the woman remained unresponsive.

''How is Emma?'' Jasmine asked and when Maura opened her mouth Jane shot her a warning look.

''She's fine, baby, she misses you.'' Jane said shakily, continuing to stroke Jasmine's hair. Seeing her wife look back at her so blankly, without a trace of emotion killed something deep inside her. She wanted to cry but she was too angry to. Angry with Hoyt, angry with the council and irrationally angry with Maura, even though she had nothing to do with this. ''I miss you too.'' She added, helping Jasmine to lie down on the white sheet. She sat down on the floor and laid Jasmine's head in her lap.

''Maura.'' Jane called out. ''Lay my wife to rest, please...''

''Jane...'' Jasmine looked up at her numbly. ''You look unhappy.'' She said, in puzzlement.

''Don't worry baby, I'm just fine, close your eyes now, it's going to be fine. Don't worry, I'm here.'' Jane forced a smile on her features, running her hands through Jasmine's hair. She stared out into her wife's eyes through unshed tears and she found them empty. Her body was there, her memories, her mind, but she had no soul. That had left after her death and would never return. There was the knowledge of love but the emotion had long vanished. When Jasmine looked at Jane she knew this woman was her wife, her lover, her friend, but she could feel no emotional reaction to her.

Her body though, her body had the memory of Jane's skin and she closed her eyes nodding, allowing her wife's scent to engulf her.

''You shouldn't be sad, Jane.'' She said matter of factly. Now that her eyes were closed tears were running freely down Jane's cheeks.

''I'm not baby, I'm not.'' The Detective managed, making her voice as steady as she could.

''You are, but you shouldn't be.'' She rested a hand on top of Jane's. ''I'm not scared, I'm not in pain.'' She rubbed a thumb over Jane's scarred hand. ''You need to take care of Emma and be happy.''

Jane looked up at Maura and nodded. The Doctor leaned over the two women and whispered the words as Jane mumbled comforting words into Jasmine's ear, until the red haired woman went still in her embrace. Then Jane held her in her arms and wept. She made no sound but Maura could hear her pain loud and clear in the way her body bent to cover Jasmine's. This must be what love feels like, she thought.

When Jane had dug her claws in Dennis Maura had felt nothing. She hadn't been scared for his life, she hadn't felt any pain in the prospect of his death. And she could guess, if the pack was after him he would soon be dead, if he wasn't already. And she still felt nothing. This man, the only man she had ever given herself had only offered her pain, physical and emotional. One look at Jane, at how she smoothened Jasmine's clothes and cradled her dead body and Maura knew this was what love looked like.

''Jane...'' She said hoarsely. Something told her they didn't have much time.

The Detective nodded, laying Jasmine's body on top of the sheet, slowly closing the dead woman's eyes. She kissed the top of her head, one last time and for that brief second the world stopped spinning for them. Then, slowly, she rose, just as the door opened.

''Janie!'' It was Doctor Hoyt. ''I am extremely sorry for this unfortunate-''

''You son of a bitch!'' Jane cut him before he had the chance to finish his sentence. ''I'm going to kill you!''

She lunged herself at him but she never got close. Another man put himself between them and attempted to stop her. Maura watched in stunned silence as Jane grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him across the room as if he weighed nothing. The Detective's eyes were consumed by the blue flames and her hands were partially shifting into claws that dug in the next man who tried to stop her. She ripped at his chest and blood sprayed her clothes, as she stepped over him to reach Hoyt who simply stood there. More men rushed her, and Maura could see they were professional bodyguards, massive and built like pro wrestlers, but even the finest muscle tone could not compete with the unnatural strength of a werewolf.

It looked like two of the biggest men Maura had ever seen had finally managed to contain Jane, but the Detective growled, a sound that couldn't be possibly coming out of a human throat and she shook them off, first slashing the one on her right and then rushing the one on her left, sending him crashing against the far wall.

''That's enough.'' Maura heard a man behind her say and a gunshot deafened her temporarily. Jane howled and her right leg collapsed under her. She managed to remain upright, although her body was painfully tilted where she was unable to use her leg for support. Her face was focused just on Hoyt, and she took a few staggering step to his direction, trying to reach him. There was another gunshot and Jane's body jerked but she kept going.

They weren't carrying silver, Maura realised, so she would most likely not go down. The previous gunshot was followed by another one and then another, Jane's body jerking with the impact every time a bullet found its way to her. Korsak tried to get to her, shouting something but the other man, Doyle, held him back. They were going to kill her, Maura thought. And then she did something she would have considered stupid if she had seen anyone else do. She walked in the line of fire and ignoring the fact that over half a dozen weapons were pointing to her general direction she put herself in front of Jane, placing her hands on the Detective's chest.

''Jane, please stop.'' She said, her voice low but she knew that Jane heard her. Her mouth parted slightly and she looked at Maura through the blue sparks in her eyes, and she realised she was right. The last bullet took her by surprise, slamming right between her shoulder blades and her eyes opened wide as it propelled her forward, to collapse into Maura's arms.

''Stop!'' The Doctor shouted, realising she was the only thing holding Jane upright. ''Stop shooting!''

Her voice was drowned by that of Doctor Hoyt. ''Dear fellow council members. Today is going to be the greatest day in the history of supernatural. '' Everyone's eyes turned to him and he bowed theatrically. ''Fate has decided that this is Day Exodus.''

''What?'' It was Korsak, his voice thick, holding the edge of a growl. Maura felt Jane's body react to what Hoyt was saying and even if the Doctor had no idea what was going on she understood it couldn't be good.

With another dramatic gesture Hoyt drew the curtains on the side of the room but instead of a view of the night Boston suburbs everyone was looking into another room where a naked man lay on the floor of a cage. The room was empty except from that cage and a camera set directly in front of it. Hoyt approached an intercom on their side of the windows and his voice seemed to reach the man in the cage because he jumped, his eyes frantically searching for the source of the sound.

''Smile, Craig, you're on live television!'' Hoyt urged and Maura felt Jane raise her head towards his voice. The anger in her features was gone and Maura could read confusion as she wrapped an arm around the Detective's waist to keep her up.

Hoyt looked down at his watch and smiled, nodding. ''We're just on time, the change is about to begin.'' True to his words the man's body arched on the floor, his head pressed against the floor as his limbs twisted in pain. Unlike the way Maura had seen Jane shift this change was messy. She heard the popping and cracking of bones dislocating and remodeling, saw tendons and white sliver of bone and cartilage exposed in ways it should never been in a healthy human.

In her grasp Jane took a stop towards the window and Maura had no doubts she would break it to reach the man and help him but she knew there was no way Jane would make it to the room alive and she held onto her, firmly. Instead she looked up to Korsak. ''Sergeant, what is going on?''

''There's something wrong with the change...'' She heard Jane say weakly and Korsak nodded.

''He's forcing him to shift somehow...'' he agreed. Both him and the other Alpha, Patrick Doyle, tried to approach the window but Hoyt shook his head.

''I have more men in here than you can take down gentlemen. And unlike the other's, these are carrying silver. I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you.'' He drew a pistol and rested it against Hope Martin's temple. ''We are civilised people, no need for violence.''

In the man's place was now a great gray wolf that thrust itself against the cage, over and over, trying to break the bars that held him captive, growling and howling.

''Today...'' Hoyt said. ''The whole wide world is going to learn about you.'' He turned to Korsak. ''They are going to find out that monsters are real.'' He waved and the curtain closed, dragging Hope with him. ''This city is from now on mine to command. This council is hereby invalid''

''You have no authority to do that!'' Doyle interrupted but took a step back when Hoyt pressed his gun harder onto Hope's temple.

''Who is going to stop me?'' Hoyt laughed distastefully. ''You and what pack? From now on a good werewolf is a bad werewolf and if I recall correctly the witch is here with me.'' He motioned to Hope. ''As long as I have her the witches won't do anything against me, from fear I'll hurt their leader. And the wolves will be too busy hiding to do anything about it. Shame that the executioner is also a werewolf eh?''

Jane growled in response and Hoyt cocked the gun. Hope had remained silent but tears were streaming down her face, her body shaking. Hoyt smiled cockily at Jane, flashing his fangs. ''Leave now, beloved ex council members, I-''

He didn't have time to finish his sentence because Doyle rushed him. Maura wasn't able to see what happened next, she was overwhelmed by the sound of gunfire as Jane tried to move away from her but she managed to hold her back and pull her to the back of the room, towards the door. She saw Korsak coming towards them as more people entered the room. Some of them were in wolf form and Maura realised they had been answering some kind of call from their alpha. Korsak shouted something at them that he had to repeat.

''Get her out of here!''

Jane shook her head dizzily to his command and moved to where Jasmine's body still lay, hoping to take her away and give her a proper burial but the room kept spinning around her, everyone's energy battling her own and Maura tugged at her. She was suddenly aware of Maura's presence in a non physical way, a kind of cold authority. It was a surprise but an issue for another time.

Maura stood confused by Jane's side, unsure how exactly she was supposed to force this woman whom she had seen lift an entire car out of the room if she did not wish to. But when Jane bent and without as much as a word had her thrown over her shoulder she came into the realisation Korsak's command had not been addressed to her, but to Jane. She wanted to scream at Jane that she could very well walk on her own but for a split second her eyes wandered into the world that existed around them and she saw a man burying his teeth in another man's throat and ripping. Arterial spray coloured the walls and despite herself, she screamed.

''Get the Necromancer!'' Hoyt shouted and a group of men moved towards them. Jane got past the door and still carrying Maura unceremoniously over her shoulder she run. The men followed and they did not back down, not even when she quite explicitly growled at them. One of them lifted his weapon and fired but hitting a moving target is quite hard, especially if that target had the supernatural speed of a werewolf.

Surrounded by people with guns Jane knew that she might be near bullet proof but Maura wasn't and so she did the only logical thing. She sprinted to the side window and jumped. Maura screamed again as they went through the window, Jane's body wrapped around hers protectively. It was the third floor, she expected to feel the impact of the cold ground on her body and she closed her eyes but she only felt the force of the impact through Jane as the Detective landed on her feet and continued to sprint away. With that, Maura stopped registering much else, her eyes wide open as she watched the scenery pass them by as she watched with numb detachment.

* * *

 ** _So, here's another chapter, how does it look to you guys? Let me know. Also, I have been thinking about a Rizzles set in Medieval time, possibly in a Game of Thrones universe, what you guys think? As always, thanks for reading, and I'm open to receiving prompts, especially for smutty one shots_** -please please please prompts and ideas-  
 ** _LK_**


	19. The Walking Dead

Chapter nineteen

They had put a good long distance between them and the mansion when Jane stopped running. Maura had stopped trying to climb down, realising that Jane carrying her still run faster than Maura could on her own. The Detective led her into an abandoned building, entering through a a broken ground window. Only then did she set Maura down and stumbled to the far wall, settling heavily on the floor, with her back against it.

Maura saw that the front of her shirt was almost completely soaked with blood, blood that was all over her own clothes too. She made a move to go to her and try help her but Jane held a hand up to stop her.

''We...hide here... for now.'' She said through gritted teeth.

''But I have to go get Danny!'' Maura exclaimed, hugging herself against the cold.

Jane held her hand up again, the other taking outher phone to read the text she had received a while ago. She held out the phone for Maura to read also.

She tilted her head. ''I know exactly how you feel, but there is nothing you can do for your son. If you try to go to him now who knows what might follow you there. You will be putting him in more danger than he needs to be. Frost has Danny, he's taking him to a safe place as we speak. We'll join them tomorrow.'' She winced as she shifted her body to make herself more comfortable on the floor. ''I had given him orders to take him and hide him if something went wrong with the Council.''

''You had?'' Maura asked with disbelief as she settled next to Jane.

The Detective turned to her and even in the tiny sliver of moonlight coming through the broken window Maura could see the fire in her eyes. ''I told you I'd keep you and your son safe, Doctor.''

Maura nodded and reached for Jane's hand before she could censor herself. ''Thank you.''

She frowned as she felt Jane's skin. ''You're burning.''

''I'm healing.'' Jane explained. ''I need to shift to heal properly.'' She looked down at her clothes and made a weak effort to unbutton her shirt but her hands were slippery and she couldn't quite manage the buttons. She had to get them off before she shifted or they would rip and she'd have nothing to wear.

Maura knelt in front of her and slowly started to help her. ''What is going on?'' She asked softly.

''Hoyt used your hearing as a distraction. He always wanted to take control of the city, disband the council and be the sole leader of the supernatural community.'' Jane sighed, as she got rid of the shirt, something that left her in a bra and her jeans. The jeans would be harder and she took a break, breathing heavily. ''The people are not ready to accept werewolves in their lives, they're going to hunt us down and kill us.''

''What are you going to do?'' Maura asked.

''I'm going to kill him.'' Jane coughed before she could finish her sentence and Maura waited patiently but she jumped when she saw the think line of blood that trickled down the corner of Jane's mouth.

''Jane, you're badly hurt...'' She muttered, trying to take a better look at the Detective's injuries but the light was sparse and she couldn't make out much. ''There seems to be blood in your lungs.''

Jane huffed at her formal tone and slowly shimmied out of her jeans. Maura couldn't help but notice the extremely desirable physique under Jane's clothes. ''The nerve... to disturb my wife's grave like this...'' She grunted, tossing the clothes to away from her.

''I had no idea, you have to believe me...'' Maura urged, her hand on Jane's shoulder as she was knelt in front of her.

''I know.'' Jane reassured her. ''He is taunting me.'' She held up her hands, the twin scars showing in the middle of her bloody palms. ''He did this, I can't prove it, but I know he did.''

Maura took Jane's hands in hers, rubbing aimless circles over wounds long closed. ''How?'' She whispered, thinking about all the delicate bones and tendons in a human hand. She was freezing and she wondered if Jane couldn't feel the cold at all, even almost naked as she was.

''He drove scalpels through my hands, pinned me to my bedroom door. Then he went outside to my wife and child and killed them. He...'' Jane's voice came tight as she tried to force the words through the pain, both physical and emotional. ''He defiled her... and then he killed her.''

''I'm so sorry Jane...'' The Doctor bowed her head in silent understanding of Jane's loss, acknowledgement of the other woman's pain. She couldn't imagine losing Danny like this. Dennis had seemed irrelevant to their lives now.

''It took hours, I could hear them screaming, and I couldn't do a thing.'' Jane's voice softened as she lowered herself to the floor. ''My sweet Jasmine, she never saw Emma go. She still thought our baby was alive.'' She traces lines on the dusty floor. ''My sun and starts are both dead and he didn't even have the decency to kill me too.'' Another series of coughing fits wrecked through her body and she spared her last few human breaths before she shifted letting Maura know how she felt. ''Listen Maura, you're a really beautiful woman, and I truly like you. But right now, it's too soon to feel anything about you without feeling I'm betraying Jaz. It's only been six months.'' She looked up to Maura with a pained expression that had little to do with the bullet wounds on her body. ''I'm going to protect you with my life, keep both you and your son safe, but I don't want to stretch our...'' She hesitated. ''Friendship... past it's limits.''

''So you...feel something?'' Maura asked surprised. ''About me?''

''You're a desirable woman. You are smart and kind and gorgeous.'' Jane admitted smiling slightly. ''But it's too soon for me. I'm sorry.'' She reached out to touch Maura's cheek. ''We're only going to hurt each other right now if we rush things. I don't want to... hurt you, Maura.''

''It's okay.'' Maura agreed. ''It's too soon for me too. I've never...'' She looked away. ''You know. With a woman I mean...''

Jane nodded with understanding.

''And Dennis was the only man I ever...'' She shrugged. She had been so young and inexperienced when she had met him that she thought Dennis was the whole world. Now she saw there were more, other people in that world she found she desired more than she would ever be able to desire Dennis. Jane was strong and protective, yet gentle and loving.

''Let's not force things, okay?'' Jane asked carefully. ''Let's just... be friends.''

''For now?''

''I don't know. Let's just be friends.''

Maura smiled despite herself. Jane wanted to be her friend and even if it wasn't what she had wanted at first it was a start, it was something, more than she ever had. It was hard to have any friends whilst under Dennis' abusive control and she had lost contact with everyone from her childhood.

''I'd really like that, Jane.''

''Okay...'' Jane nodded. Then she looked down at herself. ''I really need to...uh...''

''Yeh, sure...'' Maura moved away from her and watched with fascination as Jane shifted, her body reforming and black fur blooming from under her skin. Her face elongated, nose pronounced into a snout, shoulders widening, fingers curling and turning into claws.

The creature that rose in Jane's place yawned. There still were obvious wounds where the bullets had pierced Jane's human body but slowly Maura could see the calibre being pushed to the surface of the skin, the wolfs body rejecting the bullets. They rolled down on the floor with a musical chime and the wolf sighed, dropping heavily onto it's side and resting it's head on it's paws.

''God...'' Maura muttered and from the way Jane's eyes followed her she knew she could hear her. ''You're gorgeous.'' Hesitantly she placed a palm on the wolf's shoulder and she jumped when the beast's head rose. She was suddenly aware that it could easily crush her with those massive jaws

but it just pressed its nose into her side and snorted. Maura could see the intelligence in its blue eyes, she could see Jane somewhere in there and she relaxed. She lowered herself to the floor, her body pressed against the wolf's to shield her from the cold. Her head on it's shoulder she could hear its massive heart beat rhythmically and the exhaustion of the day overtook her. She hadn't slept the night before and both her body and mind ached for some rest.

She fell asleep with her arms around a wolf and she awoke with a naked woman, the first rays of sunshine prickling on her eyes. Jane was still asleep, her chest rising and falling with every breath and Maura took the time to trail her fingers down her chest and stomach, where the bullet wounds had healed into barely patches of puckered skin. Her head was on Jane's chest and she was on her side, one leg draped over hers as the Detective lay on her back, one of her arms around Maura's body. Oddly what Maura felt wasn't sexual tension but warmth. She felt safe, safer than she had felt in a very long time, which she knew was stupid because the whole world had gone to hell the night before.

''Hey...'' Came Jane's voice, raspy with sleep. The Detective pressed a tentative kiss on top of Maura's head. ''Did you get any rest?''

Now that Jane was awake Maura felt suddenly self conscious but the Detective didn't comment on their strangely intimate position, instead she stroked Maura's back and stared straight at the ceiling.

''Yes, some.'' Slowly Maura looked up at her. ''How do you feel?''

''I'm alright.'' She closed her eyes and there was brief silence between them.

''Can I go see Danny?'' The Doctor asked, tension biting her voice. ''I really need to...''

''Of course.'' Jane agreed. There was another silence. ''Well, you need to get off me first...'' She said awkwardly and Maura jumped away.

''Of course.'' She muttered nervously and despite herself watched intensely as Jane got dressed. Somehow it was more provocative than getting umdressed, at least in Maura's' eyes. She couldn't find a way to lower eyes and Jane turned to her, challenging her with a straight-forward gaze..

blushed but she didn't look away and finally Jane smiled

"Seeing something you like, Doctor?" she asked. Maura finally blushed and Janis grin widened. reassured her. "You're experiencing something new, not only the whole super- natural thing but for thee first time You realised you like women. It can be confusing."

Maura nodded."Sorry." she mumbled."Didn't mean to stare. I've seen a lot of women naked but it was before I realised l was attracted to them. Sorry." she couldn't resist adding:"You have a magnificent body though.""

"Well..." Jane said,zipping up her jeans."Thank you, Dr Isles." She looked down at her bloodied clothes and made and made a noise of dissaproval."I look like Ijust walked out of a horror movie." she laughed. "Lets get going. I know you're missing Your son like crazy, but I've been in no shape to keep you safe. I'm sorry you had to wait for me."

"Don't." Maura stopped her. "You saved my me out of the mansion. I would never had made it out on my own." She sighed. " I owe you, Jane. For all you've done for me and my son. I will forever owe you .''

"Come on." Jane said, Instead of answering.

They slowly made their way through vegetation and Sparse houses, Maura feeling the ache of sleeping away from her own bed all over her body. She was surprised to she had parked it the night before, a sign of normalcy , her previous life before everything went to hell. was and she decided to silently accept it. She watched the Detective ease into the driver's seat without asking and she didn't comment on it. Jane knew, after all, their destination.

Just to break the silence, at some point of their drive Maura spoke.

"You can take a lot of damage and heal. lt's amazing."

drink or do drugs or get sick like with the flu , because my body processes everything too fast."

Maura wondered how that felt. "Have you always been a..." She hesitated. "Werewolf?" The word still sounded foreign .

"No." Jane admitted."I was attacked, turned against my will. I suggest ton don't ask other wolves about this, its a touchy subject."

her next question."I see why they would want to hunt the werewolves, but why would Hoyt want me?"

"Necromancers are uncharted territory, there's we telling how you can help him achieve his goals."

"Hardly!" Maura laughed bitterly. "I can raise a dead person,so what?"

Jane turned to her surprised. "You've never seen a Romero movie, have you?"she asked , and Maura felt the chill of realization creep up her spine.

"No..." she chocked . "He wouldn't..."

Jane's look said it all.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for all your reviews and follows and faves, you guys are do you thinkof this chapter?_**  
 ** _LK_**


	20. shoot on sight

Chapter 20

Mauralooked at the still smoking warehouse. she turned to Jane and despite her mind telling her it would be better if she didn't do it she shoved the Detective who stumbled back a pace, mostly with surprise than because of Maura's force.

"You promised me!" Maura shouted."You promised me my son would be safe!"

"Maura..." Jane tried to stop her from fretting but when she moved closer Maura's fists begun pounding on her chest angrily, stopping her from closing the distance. "Maura..!"she tried again."Danny is okay, look ..!" She pointed to where Frost was approaching them, baby carrier In his arms. Maura sighed in relief and suddenly the only thing keeping her up was Jane's arms around her as she cried tears of joy.

"See?"Jane said."It's okay, your baby is fine." She slowly withdrew her arms and let th Doctor rush to her son. The Detective shared a small smile with Frost and they stepped away from Maura to talk. The Doctor was too drawn to reuniting with her son and she didn't try pay attention to what the two of them were saying. She snapped back only when Jane physically ushered her into the car.

"The pack has a safe house only Korsak and me know about."Jane explained as she backed the car into the road.

"Korsak and I." Maura corrected absent mindedly, pressing Danny against her chest until he eventually started to nurse urgently.

Jane looked away politely. "What? "she asked the woman sat in the passenger seat.

"The correct form is 'Korsak and I' " she muttered as they sped through the sparse traffic. Frost was right behind them with his own car.

"God, woman..." Jane laughed. "You're impossible''

" I believe proper use of language is important." Maura shrugged. She looked down at herself then back to Jane who made a point of staring straight ahead. "Does this make you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"What?" Jane asked, turning to make careful eye contact.

"Breastfeeding." Maura explained.

"No." Jane answered honestly.

"It's only natural. You don't have to look away." Maura frowned. "Except it you find it a turn off. Dennis did."

"Dennis was an asshole." The Detective said, matter of factly. She sighed. "I find it beautiful. You are beautiful. It makes you look like the epitome of motherhood and it's odly sexy."

Maura smiled. "You think I'm sexy?"

"Of course I do , I mean..."Jane stammered. "In a non creep way."

"You're very sweet Jane." Maura said, secretly laughing with Jane's discomfort.

''Gah.'' Jane said. ''Don't let anyone hear you talking like that.''

Maura laughed out loud this time and just like that the next hour in the car passed quietly. Jane took her into an old but handsome looking house and let her put Danny to one of the bedrooms had everything Maura might need for herself and Danny both. Once again the Doctor was surpprised by Jane's level of preparation and care. When her son was finally asleep in his crib Maura climbed down the stairs to find Jane sitting on the couch, reading. She thought of how many times she had walked into her living room to find Dennis watching TV and none had she seen him smile at her the way Jane was smiling now. Slowly Maura sat next to her, the Detective's outstretched arm resting on the back of the couch looking rather inviting.. Without thinking she scooted closer, snuggling against Jane's long frame, bringing her knees up. Jane looked at her questioningly but did not pull away.

"Is this okay?" Maura asked but wasn't willing to move. Jane's body was warm and she could feel all the muscles she had studied as a Doctor, alive under Jane's skin.

"sure."Jane said, wrapping that arm around Maura. "I told you I wanted to take things slow but you don't have to be afraid of me. Afraid to... touch me."

"Thank you." The Doctor said, sighing as she closed her eyes and leaned her head on Jane's chest.

The Detective placed a soft kiss on Maura's temple. "Thank you." She said."For being so patient with me."

"Jane?" Maura said hesitantly. "I think..." From where she was she could clearly hear Jane's heart thudding against her ribcage. "I think I'm falling in love with you." She felt the Detective's hand brush soft circles on her back. "Is that bad?"

Jane considered the question. At times like this, despite her knowledge and IQ Maura seemed almost childlike, fragile and innocent. Jane forgot that all Maura had ever known was abuse and never safety at the hands of her husband. She had been barely a child when she married him and on some levels she was still emotionally a child, easy to be hurt and eager to be loved and accepted.

"No." The Detective said finally. "Not bad. Just unexpected." She cleared her throat. "I..-don't want to hurt you Maura."

"Hurt me?"

"I don't want to use you as something to fill the gap my wife and daughter left. And I don't want you to replace Dennis with me, because you don't know how to live without him." Apologetically she squeezed Maura in her embrace. "I don't want to be your experiment on whether you like women or not and I don't want you to wake up on day and realise I can't ever love you like I loved Jaz . You deserve to be loved and cherished Maura."

"Jane..."

"So I'm going to take this slow and do it right.1 want to fall in love with you slowly, deeper everyday. Until we are both sure that what we want between us is real and not a product of need." She felt Maura's tension ease and eager to change the subject, Jane held up the remote control. "I picked up a wildlife documentary for you,I think you like these things?"

"That's sweet,Jane."Maura wondered if the intimacy she was feeling should be accompanied with a sense of guilt They were all in danger. Her precious son had been and still was in danger and yet she couldn't bring herself to feel bad because the simple pleasure of Jane's arms around her, of sharing something she loved so much with someone for the first time, it felt like home. Her husband had never taken the time to do something like this with her and she suddenly wondered if she really knew the man that slept In her bed for years. Or maybe, she did know him but he had no idea who she was, nor had he ever been interested.

she laughed when she saw the opewing credits on screen. "Wolves and their socialisation"she read out loud and Jane smirked.

she didn't even know she had fallen asleep until Danny woke her, crying and most likely hungry . Maura slowly untangled herself from Jane's long libs, secretly disappointed she had to leave the comfort of the embrace. She watched Jane sleep as she fed Danny and except from the sense of safety she was accustomed feeling when she was with her, Maura also felt something new. She wanted Jane to be hers, she wanted to wake up in her arms every morning and fall asleep listening to her voice. She watched as Jane inhaled deeply and she caught the exact moment the Detective woke and wondered if there was a way to bottle that instant.

''How's Emma?" Jane drawled sleepily. "Told you you should wake me to help you baby. " Then she opened her eyes'and watched Maura's smile falter. "shit." she sighed. "You... in the dark.."

"It's okay..." Maura said, soothing both Danny and Jane.

"My heads's weird these days." She tapped her forehead and rose, silently walking to the bathroom. she grabbed the sink until her knuckles were white and looked herself in the mirror. She knew before she even saw it that her eyes were flashing blue .

"Why?"she asked. "Why are you doing this to me?" Her wolf stirred in the dark caverns of her mind and stared at her through her reflection, but still gave no answer. "You make me feel like my mate is around but you know damn well Jaz is dead." The she wolf opened her mouth and yawned lazily. "You make me feel safe around her, you make me attracted to her, but she is not my mate. Why are you torturing me? Are you punishing me because I failed to protect our mate? Is that it?" Jane leaned forward and inside her her face was inches away from the wolf's open jaws. The she-wolf growled and sent an image of Maura in Jane's head, along with the impression that Jane was stupid. "What?" Jane asked. "What,what is it? What do you want from me?"

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Jane could smell Maura on the other side, the woman who had lately become her favourite perfume.

"Jane? Are you okay'"

The welt sent an image of Maura, naked under Jane.

"Jane? Can I come in?"

An image of the wolf, Jane and Maura in human form, entangled nude forms and a cub yelping excitedly around them. Jane put her hand on the door handle and turued it, waving the image away.

"Hey.-"she said, looking down at the honey blond,

"Are you okay?"she asked and Jane felt her body tug towards Maura, as if an invisible string attached to her belly button was pulling her closer and closer.

"Yeh..." She said. "Just..." she took a step closer, careful as if Maura small creature she didn't want to scare. On their own accord her hands found their way to Maura's hips, her left one trailing up to brush the hair out of the hazel eyes. One last look, asking permission, before she leaned in and softly their lips met.

Maura lost herself in the kiss. She was nothing in a wild sea, she was tiny, unnoteworthy. She was nothing and she was everything. Muscles the human body does not have twitched and she could feel herself enveloped in the scent of pine and the safe Musk of Wolf. Her arms, around Jane's neck were stroking the rich fur of a Dire wolf under blue sky. The Detective tasted sweet and strong, like old wine and slowly Maura felt herself become intoxicated. Around them the room hummed with energy a melody soft and forgotten in childhood. Jane's body sang pressed against her and her own body answered with its own song.

For the first time since her wife had drawn her last breath, Jane felt whole. she was complete in a way a perfect painting is defined by Aristoteles; Nothing was missing and nothing was needed. In that perfect moment Jane had everything she could ask. Hating herself for it she pulled away from Maura.

"Is this..-what you want?" She asked breathily and Maura just nodded . "Is it? "Jane pressed and squeezed Maura's shoulders.

"It's:.." Maura spoke finally, breathless also. "It's everything I could ever want." she moved to tug at Jane's jeans, but the detective stopped her.

"Not yet." She said. "Not until you're sure."

"I am sure." Maura insisted, but Jane kissed her temple gently.

"If we do this now, there's me going back. Wolves mate for life. If we do this it means we're going to be together until the day we die. You have to make sure this is what you want or you're going to have a life time of misery."

"I want you... "The Doctor whispered,learning her head on Jane's chest.

"A little more time.'' Jane answered,just as her phone rung. She picked up without checking who it was and korsaks voice rang in her ear.

"Jane. "He wheezed. He must be running." Turn on the TV, channel ABTV."

"What's going on?" she asked, obeying. A man held a microphone and gestured agressivElly. She turned the sound on.

''As we speak emergency measures are being taken in order to control the crisis." A video of the young man Jane had seen in Hoyt's Mansion, shifting into a wolf played as the reporter spoke. "several hunting licences have already been issued for the eradication of the species known as homo sapiens lupus. The Government has given strict orders to not approach a creature of that species unless you are armed and have the official hunting licence documents on your person.A Member of this species appear human but it is extremely dangerous and will attack anything in its vicinity if provoked. The orders to all police officers and special forces, including but not limited to FBI and CIA Is shoot on sight. Word is that the ministry of Defense has requested army intervention..."

* * *

let me know what you think


	21. Perfect

**_Soooo this is Rizzles time. First time. So I'm guessing this is a bit of an M rated chapter, but this is what you're here for, right? Thanks to all of you who reviewed._**

* * *

Moonstruck chapter 21

Jane had been called out for a pack emergency in the middle of the night. Maura had begged her to not leave, not go, because she might as well have a target on her chest. She was a werewolf and it seemed to be enough for anybody to fire a silver bullet into her. Jane had shaken her head and given her a sad smile.

''It's my job, Maur.'' She had whispered and left without a second word.

Vince Korsak would be spending the night negotiating with the chief of police and the minister of Defense, trying to smoothen out the outbreak. He had taken five of his best wolves with him and Jane had taken it badly when he had not requested her. ''You're the Executioner.'' He had said. ''You're too important and you can't get involved in official pack business, the Executioner is supposed to be an objective party.'' He had looked at the blond woman and he had caught the way she was looking at Jane. ''Please Jane, you need to keep the Necromancer safe.''

Yet Jane had left. Frost was there and so was Frankie, she knew they were just outside her house, staking out her house. They were both human, Maura had been surprised to find out, more surprised than she was when she found out Jane had not one but two brothers. The young man was the spitting image of his sister, dark hair and strong face. Jane had barely given him a nod as she left but the fact that she trusted him to keep Maura safe was enough of an acknowledgment.

She waited and waited, soothing Danny to sleep and wishing someone was there to soothe her instead. She called Jane a ridiculous amount of times only to get no answer and when the first rays of sunshine came through she was still very much awake, silent tears running down her face. She felt her heart thudding in her chest, the fear of never seeing Jane again hijacking every intelligent and rational thought in her mind, a fear she never knew or expected to have. She wanted to believe that if something bad had happened to her she would somehow be able to feel it but she realised she was wrong when she felt a hand on her back.

She looked up just as Jane placed a gentle kiss on her temple. She had never heard her come, she must have fallen asleep.

''Hey...'' The Detective said hesitantly. ''Why aren't you resting?''

Maura rose so abruptly from the armchair she had been slumped into that she lost her footing and had to grab Jane for support. ''I'm sure!'' She said, urgently.

''What do you mean?'' Jane asked, her hands ghosting over Maura's arms for support. ''What are you sure about?''

''I want to be with you.''

Six words. Six words that held so much more meaning. That said, I love you, and I'm scared to say so. Said, I don't want to be on my own, I want to wake up in your arms every morning. I want you to love me. Jane swallowed.

''Maura...'' She said carefully. ''You...''

''I'm sure.'' The Doctor cut in. ''I'm sure about it. Please Jane, I don't want you to leave me.''

I want to be loved, her eyes said. I want you to show me how it feels.

''Okay...'' Jane whispered, and with the same breath she spoke she leaned in to brush her lips over Maura's. It was a slow, chaste kiss, testing the waters. Only when she pulled away to check Maura's reaction did the Doctor take in the state of her clothes, torn and bloody, soiled with mud as if she had been in a struggle. She opened her mouth to ask about it but Jane stopped her with another kiss. ''Another time.'' She said. She stole a glance at the sleeping baby and took Maura's hand, leading her to the bedroom.

Maura obliged to Jane's silent request and laid down on the bed closing her eyes and sighing momentarily when the Detective's teeth grazed just under her ear. She felt hands unbuttoning her blouse and she screwed her eyes shut tight. Jane's lips stopped their journey down her neck and Maura felt a hand on her cheek.

''Open your eyes baby...'' She heard her say.

Maura shook her head and Jane's weight stopped being pressed over her body. Eventually when she did open her eyes she found that the Detective was resting over her on her elbows.

''What is it?'' She asked the Doctor and Maura's reply was swallowed by tears. ''Maur?''

''I'm scared.'' The honey blond admitted, her hazel eyes full of apology and shame.

''Why?'' Jane shifted, to kneel between the Doctor's thighs but didn't make any move to touch her, aware that the woman had been used and abused in the past by the man she needed to love her the most.

''I'm...'' She quickly wiped her tears with the back of her hand but it didn't help since more her flooding down her cheeks. ''I'm scared you'll see me and...'' She paused again to swallow. ''The freckles and... after Danny stretch marks... and my God she...Jasmine, she was so beautiful...so perfect... and I...''

''Shhh...'' Jane whispered, kissing the tear tracks on each cheek bone, as she worked on unbuttoning her own shirt and throwing it on the floor. She stood in front of Maura, in her black bra and jeans and brought the woman's hands up to touch her stomach. She let her trace the ugly scars that covered her abdomen, the scars Maura had seen before but only dreamed of touching. But to Maura at that moment they were not ugly or unattractive, they were just... Jane. And she loved all of Jane. She followed them until the disappeared into the Detective's jeans and with a short look she got permission to unbutton them. When Jane slipped them off to stay in her boy shorts Maura traced them over her hip bone and stopped when the Detective held her hands out, palms up. One raised scar in each palm, white and stiff. ''I'm not perfect...'' Jane said, as Maura's fingertips tentatively run over each scar. ''And maybe you aren't either, but for me you're just right.'' With that she slowly pushed the Doctor back down on the bed and begun a trail of kisses that ended on her freckled chest, making sure she paid special attention on each angel's kiss.

When she looked back up Maura was crying again but it was a different kind of tears and Jane focused on the task at hand. Slowly she helped Maura get rid of the blouse and for some time she just focused on kissing the top the breasts that showed through her simple white bra and then trail lower down to her stomach, using her pointer fingers to lower Maura's pajama bottom.

''I'm not Dennis.'' She said, her voice low and raspy but tender. ''You can tell me no.'' She kissed the spot just above Maura's navel and felt her shiver. ''You can tell me stop and I will stop.''

She run her hands down the silky white thighs and when she reached back up to Maura's hips again the Doctor put a hand on her chest, stopping her.

''Jane...'' She said. ''I don't... I'm...''

''What is it...?'' Jane asked, backing up as Maura sat up.

''I've never...'' The blond stuttered. ''Uh...'' Her voice faltered. ''I've never been with a woman before.'' She finally said, through her teeth. ''What if... I don't know how to...'' She looked away, allowing Jane to see a glimpse of the vulnerability she hid so well behind her cold doctor's facade. ''What if I cant make you...uh...'' She cleared her throat. ''Studies suggest that a large percentage of women aren't aware of how to please their same sex partner the first time they-''

''Shhh...'' Jane laughed, and brought her lips to Maura's with the same laugh. ''Tonight is just about you.'' Maura would deny it if anyone asked her but it felt amazing how Jane's arm went around her to expertly unclasp her bra. ''I don't need a study to tell me how to make you feel good.'' She kissed her again, pushing her back down on the bed. ''If anything doesn't feel right you can stop me.'' She brought her lips on the top of one breast. ''Okay?''

''Uhuh...'' Maura muttered, her eyes closed but this time in pleasure and not discomfort. She wondered if it was bad to feel this good when the world was practically falling apart outside their house. Yet tonight that bed was the safe haven she had been looking for all her adult life and as Jane got rid of her underwear, the last piece of clothing, she saw in her memories Dennis and his pitiful flirting, and the times not even full intercourse could make her shiver like Jane's simple touches and kisses in the most innocent of places could.

Instinctively she reached to put her arms around the Detective and she held onto the firm muscles of her back, feeling the strength in the lithe body and marveling how it was used to make her feel good instead of cause her harm. Jane was everything Dennis had never been, gentle and attentive, caring and slow. Her husband, she wondered if she should call him ex husband now, had never been concerned about what she got out of their intimacy and usually Maura would find herself awake after he was finished and sleeping, feeling incomplete and not having gotten anything out of their time together, wondering if she should do something about it. But most times she would be too tired and turned off that she would quietly get out of bed and shower, just to wash him and any trace of his smell and touch off of her.

She could feel Jane's muscles ripple with the effort of hovering over her, her bare thigh grinding against Maura where she wanted her the most, supporting her weight with her hands, yet it looked like no effort at all as she moved and explored tirelessly with her mouth. For a few minutes Maura reached a state where she was just flying, or rather floating, her eyes closed, the image of Jane's muscular arms and shoulders flexing imprinted in her memory. She reached an embryonic like sensation where she felt warm and safe and protected, and suddenly nothing outside this bed mattered. The world could go to hell, she thought, as long as she could stay like this forever.

A long time later she found herself waking up naked. At first she was confused and unsure of her surroundings but immediately she felt another warm body wrapped around hers and it didn't have the coarseness of Dennis' touch. She couldn't even remember the last time he had held her in her sleep, if ever and this person didn't snore. She recognised the scar on the hand that intertwined hers and she sighed with contentment, closing her eyes again and settling better against Jane.

''Are you okay?''

She felt the Detective's chest rumble on her back as she spoke and she almost didn't answer because she wanted to feel it again.

''More than okay...'' She said again, and she was surprised at how weak her voice sounded and how weak her body felt, how exhausted and yet completely full. A pang of guilt prickled her awake. ''But you didn't... I mean what about you...?'' She felt Jane kiss her shoulder.

''I know.'' She said, caressing the soft skin of Maura's arm. ''I told you, tonight is all about you, not me.'' Another kiss. ''Do you want to take a bath?''

''Mmm...'' It sounded good, it sounded amazing actually, but...'' I don't know if I can walk there...'' Maura giggled, blushing.

She gasped slightly, feeling Jane lift her off the bed as easily as she would lift Danny. She hummed with delight and settled her head on her chest, aware that Jane was still in her underwear and hadn't undressed completely. Somehow it left more to be desired and was a turn on instead of a bad thing. Maura let herself be carried and closed her eyes, sighing when she was being lowered into a bathtub full of warm and lavender scented water. She only opened them when she felt with surprise Jane settle behind her, her clothes messily tossed on the floor.

Instead of complaining she moved her body closer, flush against Jane's chest and the Detective slowly rubbed a wash cloth on her shoulders, then her neck, massaging her back as she went lower.

''Everything okay?'' She asked again and Maura shuddered at the sound of her voice.

''Perfect.'' She said and she more felt than saw Jane smile.

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? I haven't written romance or this sort of scenes before so if you have any tips or constructive criticism I'm open to your ideas. I hope you liked my take on first time Rizzles**  
_ **LK**


	22. Deal with the Devil

**_Another chapter, I hope you like it. I also hope the relationship between Jane and Maura isn't moving too fast, what do you guys think?_**  
 ** _Sorry I havent posted in a few days, I've been quite busy but I never stopped working on this little by little_**

* * *

Chapter 22

Maura woke to the sound of Jane's humming. Even without opening her eyes she was aware of the Detective's presence like a soft shadow behind her eyelids. No, she realised. It wasn't a shadow, it was a light, a light inside her head that burned with the werewolf's proximity. Curious but mostly delightfully weary she looked up and met Jane's eyes. The brunette smiled gently and Maura noticed that she was sitting up against the headboard, cradling Danny in her arms.

He was sleeping peacefully and Maura made a point in her mind to ask Jane how she was able to do this.

''Hey...'' the Detective whispered and Maura felt her heart twitch at the mere sound of her voice. ''Are you okay?''

Maura smiled back at her, rolling on her side to curl her body as much as possible around Jane's. ''Never been better.''

''Maur?'' Jane's left hand came down to stroke the Doctor's hair.

''Yes?'' Maura asked, resting her head on Jane's leg. She was still naked under the sheets, she realised, but she didn't care. Had it been her husband she would do everything to put the barrier of clothes between them but her body seemed to want to be as close as it was physically possible to Jane's, skin on skin.

''Do you regret it?'' Jane asked and for the first time Maura saw the vulnerability behind her eyes. Her features were soft and sleepy, even with any trace of make up washed away she was gorgeous. Maura briefly wondered how in the world had she ended up with this exotic creature in her bed, a creature that could rip anyone to shreds yet had treated her only with gentleness, as if she was made of fine porcelain.

''No.'' She answered honestly. ''I have no regrets.''

''Good.'' Jane said, leaning close to place a kiss on the top of Maura's head. ''We need to talk about Dennis.''

The mere mention of his name made Maura to pull away, sitting up with her knees drawn up. ''What about him?'' She asked and even she knew that Jane didn't deserve the defensiveness of her tone.

Jane's voice was thick when she looked down at Danny instead of Maura. ''They found him.''

''They?''

''Members of an assisting team the community has given me access to.''

Jane didn't know what to make of the silence that followed. She didn't know how to break the news to Maura about what would have to follow. She also didn't know how that would affect the fragile relationship they were trying to built. She wondered if Maura would act like any other battered wife and hate her for attacking her husband.

The Doctor's reply was icy. ''Is he dead?''

Maura's question startled Jane. From all the things she had expected that one wasn't even in the list. ''No.'' She mumbled. ''He's alive.''

Maura held out her arms and Jane gave her the little boy. She watched as the blond embraced him defensively. That was his father they were talking about.

''Maura.'' Jane shifted, coming to kneel in front of the Doctor in her BPD T-shirt. ''Do you understand what I will have to do?''

''You'll have to kill him.''

Jane froze, her hand coming up to instinctively rub at the X painted on the side of her neck. She looked at Maura, trying to understand what was going on in the Doctor's head, she had expected she would have to explain the reason she would have to do it, explain softly and slowly yet Maura didn't seem to need any explanation. The truth was plain and clear, Dennis would have to die.

''I tried to let you sleep as much as I could but it's almost time.'' Jane lowered her eyes. ''This is my job Maur, I have to protect our community, now more than any other time.''

Maura nodded but she didn't talk. Jane could see that she had underestimated Maura, she was not a broken little woman. She knew what had to be done and she wasn't going to be a problem. It was both troubling and a relief. A relief because she didn't feel strong enough to fight with Maura on this but troubling because it was terrifying to think what Dennis could have done to her to get this soft spoken woman to not care whether he lived or died. Jane knew it was normal to be able to feel some of her future mate's emotions, after what they had done last night, and the only thing she could feel from Maura at the mention of Dennis' name was anger.

''It was Hope Martin who called.'' Jane said, clearing her throat, when Maura kept her silence. ''She has accepted you in their coven as a Necromancer. I don't know if that's all you are but she has promised me to help you explore your abilities.'' She really wished Maura would say something now. ''And so she has taken Dennis' threat to you as a direct threat to the coven, and I am in charge of exterminating any possible threat to the supernatural community.'' She hoped the explanation would make sense to Maura and would prove she had no personal motive in killing Dennis. But she knew that was a lie. She wanted to make this man suffer ten fold for every time he laid a hand on the woman she loved. She wanted to make him suffer for every time he terrorized and brutalized her.

Instead of an answer Maura rose to her knees, letting the bed covers slide down on the mattress to reveal her naked body, and she placed a small kiss on Jane's lips, Danny safely held between them. ''That's good.'' She said finally.

And just like that she Jane in the car, Danny in Frost's care back in the house, the woman she was desperately falling in love with right next to her, their hands accidentally meeting when Jane went to change the radio station, a small smile shared and then they were singing along to ''Maybe'' by Brainstorm. And nobody that would take a glance at them in the highway would ever guess that they were going to decide a mans fate, that it was the day Maura's life would change forever.

When the music died down Jane felt the silence weigh heavy on her once more and when she turned to look at Maura she found her eyes full of unshed tears. A hand on her knee was a question enough.

''Yes.'' Maura admitted. ''Of course its hard for me, Jane. He's the father of my child.'' She swallowed. ''But he's also the man...'' Her voice broke and the Detective squeezed her knee gently.

''I'm sorry Maur.'' She said, even though she wasn't sorry she would kill him. ''Maura...'' She let her words trail off. ''Maura did he ever...'' She ground her teeth, knowing that nothing she said would sound right. ''Last night... you seemed... did he ever... I mean... did he ever force you to do something you didn't want to?'' That was probably the best way she could have voice that.

Maura's look made her wish she hadn't asked.

''He was my husband, Jane.'' She said, as if that explained everything.

''I know, but this doesn't give him the right to... I mean... if you don't want to... it doesn't give him the right to...'' Jane huffed. She was so terrible at this. She hoped that her hand over Maura's would say all those things she would never be able to.

''I know.'' Maura said, but she didn't give any other information.

Jane threaded their fingers together and brought Maura's hand up, kissing her knuckles. ''I love you.'' She said. She didn't know where that came from but it did and she surprised herself to find that it didn't bother her nearly as much as she thought to. ''And I'm going to kill myself before I do anything to hurt you.''

Maura simply put her other hand over Jane's and closed her eyes. If she focused she could alway feel Jane's presence, like a fire burning inside her, giving her life and courage. She wondered if that was what falling in love felt like, almost supernatural. Or maybe it was supernatural, and that was a part of Jane's wolf inside her now, protecting her. She didn't care. She wondered if she should tell Jane about it but she was scared that if she spoke out loud about it it would disappear.

She had expected the witch to live in a mansion similar to where Charles Hoyt had but it was simply another warehouse, empty but well lit. She supposed that the witches needed a lot of free space to do whatever witches do.

It took her less than a minute to recognise the kneeling form in the middle of the empty floor, a circle of twelve women staring up at her as she walked up to them. They were nothing like the medieval witches she had envisioned but the man on his knees was definitely Dennis. He sported an ugly cut on his cheek bone but other than that he looked to be okay. It looked like Jane hadn't injured him fatally in her wolf form.

''Maura...'' He said, his eyes lighting up when he saw her. ''Baby!''

The woman she recognised as Hope Marting waved a hand at his directions, cutting his next words short.''Silence, Human.''

Nothing seemed to physically restrain him to the floor but his arms were sticking out, wrists pressed firmly together by invisible bounds. She was sure the Witch was doing something to him. She could hear Jane growling softly in the back of her throat and she reached out, hand on her arm to calm her down. She could feel the tug of Jane's body, the pull of her wolf reaching out to protect what was theirs to keep safe.

''I'm fine baby...'' She said, before she realised Dennis was there too and Jane had stepped between them, her body physically shielding her even though it shouldn't be necessary with twelve witches around.

''What is the meaning of this?!'' He asked, looking back and forth between the two women. ''What have you done to my wife?!''

Jane shot one last look, an unspoken question, and when the Doctor nodded she turned back to him. ''She's not your wife anymore.''

''Wha-''

It was Hope Martin who intervened, and Dennis' body shuddered without so much as her touch. ''Silence.'' She turned to Jane and Maura had the time to observe that she was an attractive woman still, in her early to mid forties with blond hair and green eyes, and to Maura's mild amusement a little like an older version of herself. It made her think of her mother, Constance, and how disapproving she would have been of ending her marriage like that.

And yet she didn't care, because she had Jane.

For the first time she didn't care about what her mother had to say.

''You have two options, Dennis.'' Jane said. ''You can tell me everything about how and why you had the silver ammo and I will kill you.''

''What?! This makes no sense!'' He forced out a laugh, looking nervously now at Maura. ''Baby, come on, don't be stupid now, tell this crazy woman-''

''Option two, you refuse and I'm going to leave you with Hope's coven and they are going to use you as dark magic target practice.''

Hope nodded. ''We've been looking for someone to test a new batch of torture spells.'' She agreed and Maura knew she wasn't joking, in fact she wasn't sure if the woman knew how to joke.

''You fucking wolf dyke!'' Dennis howled accusingly, his eyes narrowing at Jane. ''You've turned my wife into-''

He never got to finish his sentence, because his eyes opened wide, his mouth agape in a silent scream and it was clear that despite Hope's non chalant demeanor, that she was doing something to him. He shook and shuddered, sweat streaming down his face, soaking his shirt, his head bowed and resting on the floor.

''Jane...'' Maura's voice snapped Jane back into action. The Doctor was crying and a small part of Jane was angry at the man who had treated the woman she loved in such a hideous way and yet still caused her pity.

He went motionless and Hope filled in the silence. ''We found two bodies, partly covered in plaster in his hide out basement. He appears to be trying to use them for purposes of black magic.''

''You idiot.'' Jane snorted. ''You cant perform black magic without an inherent gift. You're either born able to do it or you're just human.''

The effects of Hope's spell were dying out and he was able to look up to her. ''You don't understand.'' He said with a hoarse voice. ''This man, this very powerful man approached me and he... he told me all about you monsters... he... he told me Daniel is one of you!''

''What?'' Maura had been into the backround long enough. ''What? What are you talking about?''

''You heard me Maura!'' The muscles of his neck tensed with the effort of getting the words out. ''And you know what he said? He said that the only way that's possible is if one of his parents is a... a beast too! And I know I'm not and you are not either so that boy you kept in my house is not my son! He's just a bastard!'' He was not able to get up slowly yet he didn't dare step closer. ''You screwed some monster and tried to hide a little bastard in my house! All this man wanted in exchange for his magic was that little best you kept in my house! And you know what I told him?! I told him he can take that beast because he is no son of mine and he can do whatever he pleases!''

Maura stumbled and it was Jane's offered arm that kept her up. She was openly crying now, realisation of what Dennis was willing to do to her baby son sinking in and hitting her hard like a freight train. ''You idiot...'' She hiccuped. ''That boy is your son, YOUR son, I've never been with another man in my life... what have you done? What have you done?!''

''You are lying!'' He screamed and just like that he was lunging at her, his arms grabbing her from behind and pulling her against his chest in a choke hold. ''Get back!'' He shrieked when Jane took a step closer. ''Get back or I swear I'll snap her neck!''

Look at me, Jane's eyes said to Maura. Just me, you're safe. And Maura knew she was, because she felt Jane's ''aura'' for lack of a better word, rise and bubble around her like water spilling out of a pot. It enveloped her like a sea of scalding blood but it was not focused at her, but Dennis and Jane kept forcing more and more his way, filling him whole with the white hot anger of a wolf who sees her mate in danger. She growled and Dennis' grip around her throat loosened. She felt him fall and he knees went weak.

She would have fallen if Jane hadn't caught her in time, pulling her into an embrace as the honey blond doctor broke down into sobs that unmercifully wrecked her body. ''He's yours.'' Jane said, looking at Hope over Maura's shoulder. ''I have to figure out what is going on with Danny.''

* * *

 _ **What do you think of all that's happened so far? What do you think will happen next? Let me know...We're going to look into Jane's family in the next couple of chapters**_  
 _ **LK**_


	23. Suzie

**_Just to answer some questions I saw either on PMs or reviews._**

 ** _No, Jane doesn't have anything in her underwear, except what you expect her to._**

 ** _Yes, this chapter is small, but I wanted to let you know I'm still working on this_**

 ** _No, I'm not going to abandon this story, I always finish my stories, even if they take some time_**

 ** _Now that I've answered your questions, time to ask mine_**

 ** _Are you still interested in this story? if yes, then please let me know_**

 ** _How many of you are upset about this seasons developments on Suzie? -I won't spoil it for those who havent watched yet, but those who had really know what I'm talking about._**

 ** _Love y'all, enjoy this_**

 ** _LK_ **

* * *

Chapter 23

''Maura, Maura please calm down okay?'' Jane pleaded.

''How am I supposed to calm down?!'' The Doctor asked, pacing bewildered around the sofa Jane was sat. ''I'll be calm when you find out what's wrong with my son!''

''Maura...'' Jane reached to touch a gentle hand on Maura's arm, cradling Danny against her chest. ''Come here...'' She patted the empty space next to her. ''Sit down.''

Grudgingly Maura obeyed, arms crossed over her chest.

''Look...'' Jane said, tilting the baby boy towards his mother. ''Look at him, there's nothing 'wrong' with your son.''

Maura wiped her eyes and lowered her gaze to the sleeping form but didn't speak.

''He's just fine.'' Jane continued. ''And even if he ends up being a little different, he'll still be your son.''

''But...'' Maura whispered. ''What if he's...''

''What, a monster?'' Jane met the Doctor's hazel eyes. ''Do you think _I_ am a monster?'' She asked, no threat behind her voice.

''No!'' Maura replied forcefully. ''But...''

''Then why would he have to be a monster? You'll still love him all the same, whatever he might be growing up.'' She leaned in, pressing a small kiss on Maura's lips. ''Slow down for a minute.''

''How could that happen?'' Maura asked, relaxing under Jane's touch, settling the little bundle in her arms and leaning into the Detective.

''If he's a lycanthrope he'd have to get it from one of his parents, Dennis doesn't have any lycan blood in him, but you do.''

Maura looked up, surprised. ''How do you know that?''

Jane shrugged. ''My wolf does. In fact, I think my wolf knows much more about you than I do, maybe she doesn't even realise.'' She absent mindedly stroked the Doctor's hair. ''Maybe he's a necromancer like his mum.''

''Dennis said a 'monster'.'' Maura said, more to herself. ''This doesn't sound like a witch to me.''

''Okay, well, then you need to have a long talk with your parents and find out which one of them is a werewolf.'' She run her hands up and down Maura's arms. ''You'll just call them. I'll be with you if you want me too.''

Suddenly Maura burst into tears and Jane moved her arms away. ''What?'' She asked. ''Did I say something wrong?''

Maura buried her face in Jane's shirt muttering incomprehensible things until she could finally let out a choked answer. ''I don't know who to call...!''

''What do you mean? Maura?'' She wrapped her arms around the slim body tighter. ''Maura, baby, what's wrong?'' Jane had accepted they would have moments like that. She wasn't able to comprehend everything Maura had gone through and she knew she would just have to be patient and loving and hope that with time she would be able to reverse even a part of the damage Dennis had done. ''Maura?''

''I don't know who to call, I'm adopted...'' Maura sniffled. Jane gasped but recovered quickly, kissing the top of Maura's head, a gesture she had come to get used to.

''Oh baby...'' She soothed, squeezing the too thin shoulders. Maura had lost weight since she first met her, a certain indication of stress and anxiety. ''Oh Maura, it's okay...''

''And I can't call my mother 'cause she doesn't want to have some kind of coward for a daughter and my father he... he is busy! He is always busy!'' Her grip tightened on Jane's shirt. ''And now Denni's is gone and I have no family left and I don't know how to do this! I-''

''Maura...'' Jane's was surpisingly close to her ear and it made her stop. ''Take a deep breath.''

Maura nodded, realising her anxiety had taken the better of her. ''Good girl.'' The Detective tucked a rebellious strand behind Maura's ear. ''I'm here, I'm your family now, if... if you'll have me.''

''Please...'' Maura buried her face into Jane. ''Please don't leave me.''

''I'm not going anywhere.'' Jane assured her. ''Here's what we're gonna do, we're gonna go back to Hope and ask her to run some tests, she might be able to find out what's going on with Danny okay?''

''She...''

''She's not exactly a peoples person but she's brilliant, and she'd never harm the child from her coven.'' The Detective tilted Maura's chin up to look into her eyes. ''Okay?''

Maura nodded and Jane smiled, kissing a tear that run down her cheekbone. Suddenly her body tensed and before Maura could ask why the front door erupted in a thunder of knocks. The Detective disentangled herself from Maura's body abruptly and stood.

''You have to go!'' She said. ''You have to go now, they're here!''

''What?'' The Doctor blinked with confused. ''Who's here?''

''It's Suzie, they're coming, they're armed, Maura, please just go!''

It was all too much, the smell of at least a dozen weapons, the sweat of men on the edge of violence, Suzie's terror, as she Jane rushed to the door and yanked it open so hard the knob came off in her palm. The young wolf threw herself at Jane but she was pulled back by two men in full SWAT armour. Another man reached for Jane but she propelled him against the wall and he collided hard in Maura's living room, his helmet taking most of the force.

A bullet caused her left shoulder to explode in crimson but she barely felt it, apparently they hadn't upgraded to silver yet. The hell with hiding, she thought, howling into the night air. They had already pinned Suzie down, the young werewolf wasn't strong enough to find off two armoured attackers twice her weight, she had always been a submissive, a beta wolf. And she was still a pup, so every instinct of Jane's second nature forced her to put herself between a cub of her pack and outside danger.

She was aware of Maura standing across the street, wide eyed, screaming her name, screaming at her to stop but Danny was in her arms and she didn't dare carry him into danger. Another man, all in black, stepped into the fight, as Jane threw someone against the ground, her arms in the middle of shifting into claws. She turned her back to him, a deadly mistake, before she charged into the men holding Suzie. She ripped into them, claws tearing armour like paper.

Then she smelled it, the stench of silver and when she turned she located a sniper on a roof. There was nothing she could do to reach him before she fired and for a split second she was torn between rushing Maura and pulling her out of danger and knowing that Suzie was their real target. This hesitation was the difference between life and death and she whipped around just to see Suzie's head jerk and her small body dropping to the ground, a pool of blood already spilling around her.

''NO!''

The words drowned in the growl of the wolf and fur rippled over her skin, muscles flexing and tightening where human limbs used to be. Her clothes tore around her new, much bigger body but she didn't care, charging now on four legs instead of two. Massive jaws closed around a throat and jerked, blood trickling down her own throat and soaking the fur. She turned to the man in black armour, the one she had seen join in later, and she was moving too fast for the sniper to take her down. He calmly raised his weapon and fired and she expected her body to keep going but when the bullet hit her paws felt like they were made of water and she collapsed, her mind shutting down.

 _Shit..._ was her last thought. _A tranquiliser._

The beast let out one last thunderous groan before its eyes focused on Maura and then closed.

''Where have they taken her?!''

''Are you hurt?''

''Where have they taken Jane?!'' Maura shouted again.

''Maura.'' Hope said calmly. ''Are you hurt?''

''No.'' The Doctor said grudgingly.

''Is Danny hurt?''

''No.''

''Okay.''

''No, it's not okay!''

''Maura.'' Hope sighed. ''I'm coming over right now, I'll be there in ten minutes, don't hang up, and down shout.''

''Cant you like... teleport or something?!'' Maura asked incredulously. ''Aren't you a witch?!''

''Darling, of course, I'm going to fly through your window on my broomhandle any time now.'' Hope's replied sarcastically

Maura sobbed as a response and she heard Hope sigh on the other side of the line. The woman that appeared in front of her doorestep barely seven minutes later didn't look her age at all, which must have been mid forties, instead she looked to be in her thirties, blond and hazel eyes. Despite her medium stature, just like the last time Maura had seen her the woman had a strong presence, one that a few weeks ago Maura would characterise as authority but now she knew what it was: Magic. And yet, despite this woman's authority she felt odly familiar with her, as if she had seen her before somewhere.

''Maura.'' Hope Martin said, her hand warm on Maura's shoulder. ''You're in shock darling, you have to sit down and tell me what happened okay?''

''I...''

''I'll go make us some tea, I hope you have tea?''

''I... have the panda harvest variety, I hope it's okay, I-''

It had been the way she found joy in her little secret purchases when Dennis was there. He always whined about the cost of her home brewed coffee and tea varieties, but the money was hers to spend and what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. The witch smiled at Maura.

''It's my favourite.'' She said. ''The organic taste is one to savour.''

And just like that Maura felt like she had found a kindred spirit. She smiled, despite herself. Danny slept on in his carry on seat.

She followed the witch in the kitchen, watching with awe the fine movements of the preparation of hot water. It seemed enchanting, even though she did it herself every other day and she realised this was part of the woman's charm, her glamour. She was sure that men would line up behind her wherever she went.

''It's the government... I think...'' She said, looking on the floor, wondering if what they said about vampires also went for the witches, eye contact was a bad thing. ''Suzie...Oh my God...'' Tears welled in her eyes again. She didn't know the crime tec very well but she had been polite and dependable, Suzie had made her feel welcome in the new environment of the BPD. She always had trouble connecting with people and Suzie seemed to understand that, she made everything so much easier, becoming her link with the world, just like Jane was. ''Is Suzie dead?'' She asked quietly and she heard Hope's preparation's stop.

Maura had been forced inside her house by the police, just like the dozens of other people who had rushed out to watch the scene unfold. She wasn't sure what kind of military organisation was involved but she knew there was military presence there. It was evident by the faceless men in black, moving with the thunder of combat boots.

''I'm sorry child.'' The witch said and when Maura looked up she saw the years not in her face but in her eyes. The woman was old, far older than she looked, far older than a human was supposed to be. ''Were you close?''

She wanted to say yes, but it would be a lie. Jane and Suzie were close though. It would hurt Jane to find out, if she didn't know already. She could understand the concept of a pack like a large family. ''Where is Jane?'' She asked instead.

''She's been taken for observation by the government emergency unit. That's all my contact there could tell me, that and that she's alive and they plan to keep her that way, at least for now. '' She poured a cup for her and one for Maura. ''Paddy... Patrick Doyle... he is going to join forces with Vince Korsak for her. The Executioner is valuable to our community. We'll get her back.''

Maura hugged herself, eying her cup tight lipped. ''I want Jane back.'' She said.

''We'll get your Jane back, I promise.'' Hope said. ''Nobody touches one of my coven without retribution and if Jane is yours then she is ours also.''

Maura liked the sound of that. Her Jane. Her Detective, her gorgeous, strong, brown eyed werewolf. She wanted her back.

And she'd get her back. No matter what she had to do to achieve that.

* * *

 ** _All opinions accepted._ **


	24. Glass Cage

**_sorry it took ages to upload, I was mad busy and had a writer's block on top of that. But I will finish this story and the end is near too. hope you enjoy this_**  
 ** _LK_**

* * *

Chapter twenty four

''How are you here?''

''Excuse me?'' Hope looked up from her coffee mug.

''I saw Dr Hoyt holding you hostage, how are you here?'' Maura rephrased.

''Oh dear, Patrick would never let that man harm me.'' Hope laughed, with a dismissive wave of her hand. ''And I'm not some kind of helpless little woman either, I am the Mother of the Boston Coven.''

Maura's eyebrows arched with curiosity. Something seemed to be going on between Hope Martin and Patrick Doyle, something that, udging by the way Hope spoke about him, was more than coworker's interest. She filed that information in her mind for later use. She sighed, getting up and checking her phone for the hundredth time, waiting for a message from Vince Korsak, who was now the official liaison between the Supernatural community and the US Government. A message that woud tell her Jane was okay, that Jane was safe and she was coming home. That message had yet to arrive.

She peeled the curtain back to glance at the night sky and her vision was assaulted by a bright flash. She stumbled back, feeling Hope approaching behind her, and she shut he curtain vehemently. ''This has to stop.'' She mumbled and the Witch put a hand on her shoulder.

''It's okay dear, they'll go away eventually.''

''No...'' Maura muttered. ''I'm going to go out there.''

''Maura, darling, don't let them see you like this, those damn reporters, they're like vultures...''

''I'm going to talk to them.'' The Doctor said, more decisively now, opening the door wide. The minute she did dozens of lights flashed, aimed at her. Immediately a man was by her side, a microphone shoved dangerously close to her face. A hundred questions were spoken out lout at once and she held her hands up, planting her feet down on her front porch.

''Listen! Listen to me!''

''Dr Isles! Are you and Jane Rizzoli romantically invo-''

''Listen to me dammit!'' Her voice carried across the group of men and women armed with camera's and microphones. ''I want to talk to you!'' She pointed to the man that had opened his mouth for another question. ''One more word from any of you and I'm going back inside!''

It felt good, stepping up like this. She wondered if she had ever shouted the way she was doing right now, ever, it her entire life. But it didn't matter, if it helped bring Jane back. Immediately

everyone went silent. There was the occasional flashing of a picture being taken but nobody was barking questions anymore. Maura felt strong and ready.

She focused her eyes on the camera closest to her and spoke out loudly and clearly. ''My name is Doctor Maura Isles. I am the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.'' On her own accord her hand came up on her chest, a reaction to the pain she was feeling when Jane was away. ''Detective Jane Rizzoli and I have indeed been in a relationship.'' She had expected to cry but at the mention of her mate's name a file kiddled in her heart, filling her with courage. ''You call people like her monsters, because you are ignorant. Jane has been everything for me. She has taken care of me and my son, she has loved me in ways nobody else has before. Yes, she might be different, and you cannot understand her and her people, but she is the most loving, the most kind person I know. More than that, Jane, my Jane, is a person, just like you and me. And she does not deserve to be treated like an animal. How would you feel if your husband, or your wife, or your child, was dragged out of your house in the middle of the night, and nobody told you whether they're alive or dead? How would you feel if the person that got you through the day was stolen from you, killed without ever doing something wrong?'' She swallowed hard. ''Lycanthropes have lived among us for thousands of years and we have never suspected because they never gave us a reason to. My Jane is a person, she is a real person who wakes up and kisses me in the morning, a real person, who likes beer like any one of you, and watches the Red Sox every weekend. She is real, and I miss her, so I beg of you, please. Please let her go. Please show the world that everything the Government is doing now is illegal and wrong. Bring my Jane home, please!''

Hope's hand squeezed her shoulder and Maura realised she was crying. She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. She was distracted from the cameras by a black SUV pulling over in front of her house. A man with scraggly hair stepped out of the drivers seat and took hold of her elbow.

''Dr Isles, this is Special Agent Gabriel Dean, please come with me.'' He said evenly.

Hope stepped in between them and Special Agent Dean was pushed by an invisible force. He gasped but he was just startled by the abruptness, rather than surprised by Hope's magic.

''What do you want Agent Dean?'' She said, low enough so that the camera's would not pick up on it.

''Ma'am this is official FBI business, please step aside.'' He said, yet he seemed unable to come any closer.

''I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on.'' She insisted, and despite her slender frame and small stature she was scarier than many men Agent Dean had come across.

He sighed. ''You're welcome to come with me. But I'll explain in the car, not right here.'' He gestured to the camera crews. ''Not in front of them.''

Hope clenched her jaw but led Maura into the car, getting in the back seat with her none the less. She only waited a few seconds for Agent Dean to put distance between the vehicle and the reporters before she opened her mouth. ''What do you want with Dr Isles?''

Maura noticed with curiosity that Hope was oddly protective of her and seemed to speak for her behalf without asking for permission. It did not bother her but she found it interesting.

''I have orders to transport Dr Isles in Henderson research center. Mr Vince Korsak will be waiting there for her. That's all I can say.''

Maura went quiet, her mind glued on Jane. If the Detective was dead she would have known. In fact, something told her than if Jane died the pain would be so much, so instant than not only she would know, but she would die also. It was irrational and she was aware of it but Hope's hand on her knee was grounding and comforting.

Much to her surprise Dennis awaited at the front gates of the facility. He was just like she remembered him, in fact he had no obvious marks or scars on him but his eyes were vacant.

''Don't worry dear.'' Hope told her. ''His orders were to follow me, he did what was asked of him.'' She snapped her fingers and he followed silently. At least the body that belonged to Dennis did, because the man who had been her husband was nowhere to be found. He walked but his shoes dragged on the floor, shuffling. His clothes hang on him as if he had lost a lot of weight in a very short amount of time and they were stained and dirty. His eyes were straight down on the floor as they walked down the corridor and the one she caught him looking at her he started shaking and jerked away from her.

Korsak joined them and she surprisingly found herself excruciatingly happy to see a man she barely knew. Before she could contain herself and recall that it would be socially unacceptable she found her arms around him, seeking comfort in the arm's of the big man.

''Maura...'' he said in a deep voice. ''So good to see you are well.'' He pulled away from her, his gentle eyes taking in her tired posture. ''Come with me, there's someone waiting for you.''

Her heart lifted and she somehow was aware of the proximity. It didn't make her any less surprised to see Jane behind a large glass wall when they turned around the corner. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Jane's head tilted up but by the way her eyes didn't focus on anything Maura knew that the glass was one way only.

The Detective was dressed in white, loose white pants and white long sleeved shirt. She was barefoot and her curly hair was loose and untamed.

She was in a bare room with nothing but a bed, a toilet and a sink. When Maura walked closer she noticed that the wall gleamed with something other than normal paint.

''Silver.'' Korsak said. ''The pain has trace elements of silver. This is the only place in the world where Jane is human.''

She was so close now that her breath fogged the glass when she leaned in to touch it ''Jane...'' She whispered and as if on cue Jane got up, placing her palm on the glass, right in front of Maura's. The Doctor shivered, even though she could not feel the werewolf's skin under her touch. Just seeing Jane stirred all those memories of ragged breaths, closed eyes and whispers of pleasure. Just seeing Jane made her heart quicken, in ways she had never felt before. ''Jane...'' She repeated, her eyes never leaving the Detective's olive skin. She watched the brunette's lips as the moved, the same way over and over. Maura didn't need to hear her to know that she was calling her name. The ''M'' in her name felt like a kiss and every vowel felt like Jane's hot breath on her neck.

''Why are they keeping her here?'' She managed to say, after clearing her throat.

''They want to study her.'' Korsak said without hesitation. ''We need to persuade them that Jane is more useful to them dealing with things on the outside than she is in there.''

Momentarily Maura froze. She felt unable form comprehensive thoughts and all see could see with her sudden tunnel vision was Jane. The Detective stared right ahead and despite the silver embedded in the walls Maura could feel the wolf stir inside her chest, nestled next to her heart like living fire.

Then Korsak was pulling her along, through a large corridor and round another corner until she couldn't see Jane anymore. An invisible thread protruded from the Doctor's chest and she could almost feel it leading back to the woman she loved, going through walls and closed doors, around every hardship the world could throw at them.

There was a large conference table. Agent Dean was already settled alongside another man and Korsak took a seat next to him, Patrick Doyle was silently waiting for them. Hope followed sort and Maura, feeling more comfortable with the woman in close proximity, sat next to her. They didn't waste time in greetings, rather went right to business.

''My name is Brandon Rogers, I am Chief of the Supernatural Department of the FBI.'' The stranger said. He pressed a button on the table and a slideshow appeared on the opposite wall. He flipped through pictures of large gatherings of people pushing against police barricades. ''First we have the issue of the right wing extremists who wish to terminate the existence of every thing supernatural.'' He flipped to the next batch. ''Then we have these mysterious animal attacks.'' Maura flinched despite herself at the autopsy photo's of mauled bodies. ''And finally we got HUWS, Humans United With Supernaturals, a newly formed group of activists supporting the rights of every Supernatural being in your community. This group has stirred protests all over the country and will most likely cause an international uprising if the US Government does not withdraw the Shoot On Sight order we have issued.'' He was an older man, in his late fifties to early sixties, with salt and pepper hair and no nonsense steely blue eyes. He turned to Vince Korsak. ''In order to fulfill the demands of HUWS and stop animal attacks that seem to be part of this uprising I need you to talk to your wolves and have them stand down.'' He turned to Doyle. ''Same goes for you and you Hope.'' He crossed his hands over his chest. ''We are working on a new set of laws that will cover the supernatural sector, that will hopefully allow Humans and Non-Humans to live together.''

''First.'' Doyle interrupted. ''It won't help you to call us Non-Humans. You need to emphasize our human side. Stick with ''Preternatural''.''

Rogers nodded and continued. ''You need to realise that we know very little about you and we will have to collect more data in order to form laws that will cover the entire spectrum of the Preternatural community. We have agreed on a basic set of regulations though. First and foremost, there will be effective immediately a new regulation of the death penalty for any Preternatural that causes severe bodily harm or death to a Human, effective without trial.''

Doyle nodded. ''Sounds fair.''

''Second, a system of three strikes will be effective. Preternaturals who get caught using their abilities to harm another human, bodily, emotionally or financially will receive a strike. Preternaturals that receive a total of three strikes will be evaluated by a council that will decided either their imprisonment or their death.''

Everyone on the table nodded.

Korsak spoke up. ''I already have your executioner ready, she's locked up in the next room.'' He said, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

* * *

 _ **Lemme know what you think please? Do review** _


	25. Of Death, Love and Life

''Hey...''

There was the voice again. Maura was too busy looking, her eyes wide open and blinking rapidly, to be able to listen as well. It almost was too much of a strain for her brain.

Jane sat on the plastic white chair, leaning on the plastic white table and her voice was throaty and hoarse.

Maura swallowed hard and nearly jumped when she felt Jane's hand rest on top of hers.

''What are they saying?''

The Doctor swallowed again. ''They'll let you go if you co-operate.''

''Co-operate how?''

''Come back for tests. Work for them.''

''Are they monitoring us now?''

''No.''

She had trusted Korsak's word on it. They had privacy to discuss.

''I'll kill them. I'll kill them all.'' There was no room for doubt in Jane's voice.

''I know.'' Maura sighed.

''Tell them I'll co-operate.''

''I will.''

''Is Danny okay?''

Warm wet eyes met hers and she found genuine concern in them.

''He's safe.'' It was enough info for now.

''They killed Suzie. I'll kill them all.''

This time Maura gave her hand a little squeeze. ''I know, I get it now.''

''I smell Dennis on you. What is he doing here?''

''Hope brought him but... he's not himself, he-''

''He never will be again. That's just his body out there. Dennis won't ever be back.'' She wonder if she should say she's sorry for the sake of politeness but she wasn't sorry and Maura knew it. ''I wish I had killed him.'' She said instead, know though, fully well that his punishment now was much more severe than a swift death. ''Do you want me to?'' This time it wouldn't be an act of revenge, rather and act of mercy. Maura knew that too.

''No.'' She answered, startling herself.

''Okay.'' Jane replied evenly. ''Lets go home.''

''Yeah.''

It took hours of negotiations between Jane, Korsak and government officials, in a meeting Maura was not allowed to attend. Hope had left but Dennis was still there by the door, a mute guard that looked dead already. If his dry and unblinking eyes could see her, he gave no indication.

Her phone rang and Hope's voice greeted her through the crackling static.

''Maura, we need to talk immediately.''

''Is something wrong with Danny? You promised you'd run some tests on what Dr Hoyt said.''

''Yes, it is about your sun, but do not be alarmed, the boy is safe.'' She heard the older woman pause and inhale through her nose. ''When I examined Danny and entered his DNA into the system something in his energy felt familiar. There is a match on your son's DNA Maura.''

''What does that mean?''

''It means I found someone related to him.''

''Huh?''

''Patrick Doyle and your son are related, Maura.''

''...''

''Maura did you hear what I just said? Patrick is Danny's grandfather.''

''What...''

''I think Patrick is... your father.'' The voice was drowned in the static as the door to the conference room opened and Jane walked out, her dark hair a tangled mane that glimmered around her head and looked almost like a halo if the light caught it right.

For a few minutes Maura couldn't speak. Then her phone fell on the floor and the screen shattered in a spiderweb pattern, and she threw herself into Jane's unexpectant arms. Her shoulders thumped against the werewolf's chest as the Doctor begun to sob, pain and confusion ripping through her, Jane seeming like the last constant in a world full of variables.

Jane didn't need to ask, the wolf knew. ''I'm sorry sweetheart.'' She said instead and allowed her arms to become her lover's hiding place. Korsak gave them an odd look but Jane motioned him to stay silent.

''Let's go home.''

For the first time home didn't mean to Jane returning to an empty pair of rooms haunted by the memory of the wife and child she had lost too early but meant a warm night with the womans she loved and the child she meant to hold dear as her own. ''Come home with me.''

That night they made love out of the sere need to feel a connection, to ultimately feel connected, touched and comforted by another person ad it was not a bad thing, on the contrary, it allowed Maura's tears to dry and Jane's angers to fizzle out until what was left was clean filtered love and affection.

For a single night Danny was safe, in his crib by their bed, ad nothing in the whole world mattered as the full moon illuminated their naked bodies and provided just enough light to get lost in each other's eyes. They moved with the music of their breath and the beat of their heart and more often that not soft moans and sighs.

Maura felt that every inch of her body was being worshiped and every inch of Jane's body was used to give her love and pleasure. The wolf moved tirelessly, taking pleasure in the small frail sounds that came out of Maura's throat, drunk on the Necromancer's face upon their most intimate moment, her closed eyes and half opened soft lips, so touchable, so kissable.

''Maura...''

It was that breathy voice that made Maura's heart halt every time, to an almost alarming, medically, rate. She opened her eyes and found Jane's face hovering over hers, their bodies molded into one.

''Marry me.''

* * *

 ** _This is the finale of this story, yet I do plan to feature this world in another story in the future, if you guys like._**  
 ** _For now, I have been planning a Rizzoli and Isles/Game of thrones crossover, based on a prompt by one of you readers, Anna you know who you are, let me know if you wish to remain anonymous. Please feel free to let me know of any ideas you have, a general outline is Jane in the role of a wildling, Korsak a maester, and Maura a lady of our favourite house ;)_**  
 ** _How did you guys like this story? The finale was short, because it was a part that had to be attached into the previous chapter by computer wouldn't let me finish it. Please review, love y'all_**  
 ** _LK_**


End file.
